Jumper
by Stelbeltm13
Summary: Bella and her sister, in search of a family that needs their help but do not know, stumble upon them, in a small town , in Forks, Washington. Bella has her own secrets. What are she and her sister? How do they know about the Cullens?
1. Prologue : I Am A Jumper

Summary.. Bella and her sister, in search of a family that needs their help but do not know, stumble upon them, in a small town , in Forks, Washington. Bella has her own secrets. How Will the Cullens discover?

Disclaimer… I do not own Stephanie Meyer's works or writings. I simply like to twist their characters lives like silly putty in my hands…

Chapter 1: I AM JUMPER

My life has always been arduous. I have always had to hide away in the shadows, in fear. Not in fear of what could happen, nothing can harm me. I am the world's strongest predator. I could easily tear a vampire limb from limb. I could rip out a werewolf's heart in less than a millisecond.

I live in fear of being exposed. I live in fear for myself never being able to find my true happiness . It will never come as long as I am, what I am.

I have the most advanced senses. There is only one more of my kind. She and I have human qualities. Like we need to sleep. Also, we need to breathe and eat. We have the fastest minds in the universe. We can be literally in two places at once, as long as its close enough to the other location.

I have been alive since the Middle ages. I grew up a normal child only living in fear of catching the deadly plague that was sure to wreak havoc on all of Europe. My only matters were that I had to finish doing chores on the manor. Or I would have to get water from the well, to clean my baby sister. It was as my sister and I were specially chosen for this arduous life. As we traveled around the world, side by side, we created a special bond. We are best friends. We share everything. Not that there is much to share, but you get the gist of it.

We had learned much in our millennia and a half of life. For example, we didn't technically exist in the time space continuum , so we don't age by years like normal humans would. What you would consider a year would be a millennia to us. Imagine having to wait a thousand years for your birthday.

We considered ourselves good people. Arielle and I go to countries where mythical creatures torture the weak and innocent and give out our punishments. Rumors fly around with the vampire leaders, that vampires are killing off the vampire species to dominate them. They become more cautious and start to kill off innocent vampires. They may be dangerous, but they still have the divine right to live. What can I say? I was born with morals. I have based my life on helping others, the mythical and mortal world alike.

I jump from place to place. I never stay long enough, for suspicions to arise. All I've ever wanted was happiness for my sister and myself. We may never get it, but this life has its numerous advantages. All we want is to help everyone else live good lives, oblivious to the fact there are in fact things that go bump in the night.

I Isabella Swan am a Jumper.

A/N Please review. I got this idea while watching the movie Jumper. No copyright infringement intended.

Please hit that green button, give me criticism , good or bad. Kudos? Please I don't care just give me your opinion.


	2. New Beginnings and Deadly Sinning

Disclaimer... I only own two very annoying but loving brothers. I don't own Twilight * sigh*

**_Chapter 1 : New beginnings and Deadly Sinning_**

As Arielle and I entered the crowded airport , I sighed. We were leaving this beautiful ,exotic island . We had been in Puerto Rico, vacationing after a hard year. We got a vision that a coven of vampires would be in danger . We decided to go to Forks, Washington, in search of the family.

"Vuelo 5540 Ahora Embarque (Flight 5540, now boarding)" The intercom came over the speakers , interrupting my thoughts. I looked towards my baby sister, sad because we had to leave. I went over to her dragging my only luggage with me. We didn't carry much luggage. Traveling light made it easier to travel, through air, water, land, time and space. I comfortingly grabbed her hand.

'"Sis.. I'm tired of having to leave my own enjoyment , for people who don't appreciate what could have killed them. We work so hard to get nothing in return!!!" she yelled at me, causing some peoples heads to turn. I blushed at the sudden attention, and playfully slapped my sister's arm. I grabbed her hands and helped her up from her seat. I looked over my beautiful younger sister. She had long flowing blond straight hair. Her eyes were a beautiful array of brown and a little hint of blue. It was a strange mix, but it only made her appearance more inviting. She had a beautiful body, and a beautiful face. If I had to admit , I was in complete envy. One of the most dangerous things to do. Although we have lived very long, we still believed in a higher power. We didn't exactly believe in any god, but we still believed that there was predestination and miracle workers.

As we boarded the plane, I instantly got an Idea.

"Ari?"

"Huh?" She said with a bored tone .

"I can keep you happy."

"What? Bel , you're not making any sense." She said with curiosity lacing into her bored tone.

"Why don't we go to the high school. We can buy a house somewhere, we can make friends, enjoy ourselves. We can still help the Cullens. We're just going to have fun while we do it. And-" I was trying so hard to convince her, that I didn't notice her bound towards me, and lift me off my feet and into a hug. She may be younger, but she's taller, and stronger.

"I love you so freaking much!!!" She squealed. We sat in our first class seats, and reclined back. We started to talk about details.

"Ooh! I am going to be able to have more than ten outfits!!!"

"Oh god!" I whined. Shopping with her meant owning the mall. "Fine , but I'm going by myself. Geesh if we weren't rich, we'd be bankrupt. "

She laughed at me. Being jumpers, we could easily have any power, that any mythical creature has. When a creature, has been born, transformed or changed, a mental link is made between us. That gets very annoying, when a vampire or a child of the moon creates an army of newborn vampires, or a whole lot of werewolves . Each time we get a new power or strength, we are weakened a slight bit. Once during the southern wars , when there were all those newborn vampires, Ari and I got so sick and weak we passed out in the room of an inn in Virginia.

We can connect to these powers whenever and where ever we are. They won't realize it. We aren't sure which creature got this power, but we were curious to find out.

Our plane touched down in San Antonio Texas , to refuel. Ari was silently thinking about all the things we would buy.

Soon we were on our way to Seattle. When we touched down there, we went straight to looking for two cars .We jumped from country to country in search of perfect cars. We first went to France.

I screamed like a little girl when we stumbled upon the fastest and most expensive car in the world.

The Bugatti Veyron!! Ari was just looking at her nails. She liked jumping better than regular travel. I had been interested in cars ever since the first one was made by Guido da Vigevano in 1335, in Italy. It was windblown but still pretty cool. Well in 1335 it was.

We found Ari a nice car. It was awesome but she simply said 'OOOH IT'S PRETTY ' . I sighed' and looked at her new car. We had to jump home with hers because mine wouldn't be delivered until next, next Sunday. And it was in fact only Sunday .

I sighed as I got in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini Diablo SV. I was happy with her choice.

When we got back, it was only five o'clock. We quickly made work of finding a house.

We found a single family home by ten o'clock. We went to a furniture store and bought all of the necessary things. We jumped to the house in the middle of the forest, in Forks, Washington . We had bought some comforters and pillows on our way home, so we laid them down on the floor and planned for our next two weeks.

* * *

**_One week later_**

* * *

We had been busy cleaning, painting and furnishing our new home . It was perfect . It was built on abstract angles and strangely eco-friendly. Arielle was crazy with the whole save the world thing.

It was deep in a clearing . We were well hidden. There was a long weaving driveway. At the beginning of it there was a large gate.

The house was amazingly light and airy. There were many windows and open areas.

We decided a week ago that we would be starting school next week after my car arrived.

I had to make the call soon because we were going to go supply shopping later today.

I dialed the number I had found in a phone book.

"Forks High School secretary , Ms. Cope speaking, how may I be of service?" A kind voice asked.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I'd like to make arrangements for my sister and I to attend Forks High." I said with a nice voice.

"Of course darling. If I may ask, why isn't a parent making this call?"

"Well I got emancipated at sixteen, before my parents died. My sister was left with me, and we have just arrived . They died a couple of months ago so we decided we needed a new start."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and pry. Well, when will I expect you two young ladies to be here?"

"Next Monday . My sister is a sophomore, and I'm a junior "

"Okay. Address and phone number?" I gave her the appropriate information and hung up.

Calling for Arielle I realized this may just be our chance at living happy for just a while. It was the last thing our parents asked of me, before giving into the horrible sickness of the black death. I choked back a sob as I heard Ari descend the stairs.

She walked over to me and hugged me sensing my sadness. She knew I only got this expression when I thought of mom and dad . She knew not to ask because that would only cause a tear fest.

She grabbed her keys from the wall hook, and went into our massive garage. It could fit six or seven cars. But I used the extra space to store the car parts and tools. So now it could only hold four.

After getting our school supplies from Port Angeles, we stopped at a restaurant to get a bite to eat, before buying some last minute school clothes. I literally had to drag Ari out kicking and screaming, garnering the attention of many people.

She pouted with her arms crossed all the way home while I was driving.

"Seriously Ari, you can go shopping some other time, we have things to do. "

"Fine, but I get to play Bella Barbie for the first day of school." I groaned defeated. She loved making me over. For what reason, I will never know.

When we got home we did what we had to .

Finally the day I had long awaited came. I had special ordered for my Bugatti to painted light blue. That's why it took longer. I had a special friend who did these kind of things for me. I could have done It myself and it would have came out the same, but there was just something about it being done professionally, that made it so much cooler.

As I got ready for school that night, I wondered what it would be like. How would people react to us? Then I realized my biggest mistake. We bought to of the most conspicuous cars in the world, and we will be living in a town where our cars cost more than the homes here.

I woke up the next morning feeling nervous.

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope this story goes well. I kinda already have the story planned...

{Please Review}

-{Massiel}-


	3. Pale Faces And Deadly Races

_Disclaimer… I only own a J.A.H.S t-shirt… I wish I could own Twilight…_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Pale Faces and High Speed Races_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

I got ready for school the next morning, dreading all the attention we would get,

It's not that I didn't know that we would get attention, for being new in the first place, it's just I was and am always reserved. Arielle was always the mouth for us. She had no problem flaunting her appearance.

I got dressed in a pale pink top, a white cardigan, white heels, and some pink and white accessories , along with black skinny jeans. I also had on pearl and diamond, earrings, and bracelets.

I went downstairs, and ate a quick bowl of cereal. Ari came down the steps from her room. She looked beautiful as always. She was wearing a black and white top, ripped light blue skinny jeans. She was wearing a black leather jacket, pink heels, and pink and black accessories. She was driving her new motorcycle to school. It was a Ducati monster 696. I was still nervous about the fact that we would be flaunting that we have money.

We made our way to the garage and went to our respective vehicles. I pulled out of the driveway, and caught Ari's eyes.

"Race to School?" She asked over the hum of the Ducati's and Bugatti's Engines. I nodded.

As we made our way onto the highway we raced to the Forks High Office. I won by a nose. She pouted as we made our way to the secretary. We made it here extra early in order to avoid people and get our schedules.

We walked up to the front desk and approached a woman with frizzy red hair, and freckles. I cleared my throat to get the woman's attention. I could hear her heart beat pick up as she took in me and Ari's appearances. I still only looked seventeen and Ari only looked fifteen.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Arielle Swan. I called last week."

"Oh-um.." She stammered. "Of course. I have all your information right here. I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip for you both to return at the end of the day. " She handed us all the things we would need and we thanked her. We walked out of the office. When we got out, more people were starting to fill the parking lot. Almost every person was staring at either us or our vehicles. Ari went to her bike and got her helmet and bag. I went to my Bugatti and took out my bag as well. I looked at my schedule and the map and committed them to memory.

When I finished getting my stuff, Ari came by my side to compare schedules. We only had last hour gym and lunch together. A boy with short blond hair and blue eyes came up to us and introduced himself.

"Hi . I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella and Arielle Swan."

"Yes but please call me Bella." He nodded.

"Um, I guess I'll see you both around. Bye" He waved. I sighed. I knew that's how the day would progress. As promised ,it did. I met a few people. I met a sweet girl named Angela , in my first and second hour classes. In my third hour class, I had a class with Mike, he introduced me to his friends, Jessica, Tyler and Eric. There were others but I couldn't remember. By fifth period, It was lunch. Mike invited Ari and I to sit with them and we agreed, not wanting to sit all alone.

That's when Ari and mine worlds turned upside down. Five of the inviting sweet scents we have come to know wafted in as five supernaturally beautiful people entered the cafeteria. I looked at Ari to see the same panicked expression on her face. Five vampires just entered the room and nobody even turned.

Our worries faded away when we caught the eyes of one of the vampires. She was short and pixie like. Her eyes were a golden color. Ari nudged Jessica, and asked who they were.

"Oh those are the Cullens. They're weird. They are the adopted children of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Rosalie-the tall blond bombshell – and Jasper – the blond that looks like he's in pain- are twins. The other three Alice, the small one, Emmet the big burly one. Are all adopted."

"What about The one with the bronze hair?" I asked joining the conversation.

"Oh his name is Edward. Don't waste your time. Apparently none of us are good enough for him. I looked over to where the Cullens were sitting. Emmet was snickering nudging Edward who had a stern expression on his face.

"Don't worry . I don't plan to."

Everyone went back to their normal chatter. I told Ari to get up because I needed to talk to her.

" Ari, I think they are the ones who need help. " I said after we were out of the vampire's hearing range. We could still hear everything because our senses were even more advanced than a vampire's.

"What do you mean?"

" 'Member the vision? I remember the shadows. There were seven people. And we were able to make out their hair. It matches perfectly."

"Oh yeah . You're right. Well what are we going to do? We don't even know what they're in danger of."

"Well I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now, cover your body with the scent shield. We don't need them to eat us on our first day, They may be vegetarians , but we don't know how much control they have. Even though we were in a room full of people they are still vampires and—"

I was interrupted by a flash of copper hair in the corner of my eye. The pixie girl, Alice and the bronze haired guy, Edward were standing 200 feet away, gaping at us. Ari followed my line of sight and gasped. We were standing there with our eyes wide when we composed ourselves and went back to talking. We started talking about the book series, The Vampire Diaries.

They relaxed their posture a bit but still looked suspicious.

* * *

I went to my car while Ari went back to the cafeteria. I put on my favorite mix CD of classical music. Just as Arabesque number one was going to play there was a small rasp on my window. My breathing quickened when I saw Alice Cullen standing there. It's not that I was afraid , I was just caught off guard.

I opened my door and got out , to greet Alice. She stuck out her hand and I took it without hesitating. She seemed shocked that I took it and didn't flinch at the coldness.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. " She said in a voice that resembled the tinkling of bells.

"Bella, but you probably already know that."

"Yea. Ever since the school got the call last week, the town has known of you and your sister." She laughed.

"Yep. " It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"That's a nice Bugatti, you go there."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you.

I heard steady breathing and no heart beat approaching.

"I wish I could have one of these." A musical soprano sighed behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie.

"Hello" I said shyly.

"Hi . I'm Rosalie."

"Bella" I replied.

"How fast have you gotten it to go?"

"Well I have fined tuned it. But I haven't really tried doing to much. It only came yesterday, so I haven't really tried doing much with her. I really want to go to this race track I saw in Seattle."

"Well when you do go give me a call. I'd love to see what this baby can do."

I smiled kindly at Rosalie , just as the bell rang.

"Well , bye Alice, bye Rosalie."

"Bye Bella. Please call me Rose."

"Sure."

Behind me they started whispering at vampire speed.

"Rosalie? You only let people you like ,call you Rose. What was that? What happened to the human is going to ruin our lives!?" I heard Alice tease while asking Rose.

"Hey, she has good taste in cars and clothes. Did you see what she was wearing? Geesh . She and her sister are obviously not ordinary humans. "

I grimaced. They hadn't believed us at all. I guess we were going to have to tell them. I didn't want to but I felt like I could trust them. Not in the way that their vampire charm was affecting me, but in the way that they felt like family. I walked into my biology class and handed Mr. Banner my slip.

He signed it and told me where to sit. I took a seat at an empty desk that he told me to sit at. Just as I sat down, Edward stepped graciously in the room.

He sat down next to me rigidly. I remembered jumpers have the sweetest scents, so I quickly covered mine. That power came from a werewolf . His name was Joseph. He was a very sweet person. It came in handy at times like these.

He visibly relaxed and his eyes went from onyx to amber in a matter of milliseconds. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down .

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sure you've met my sisters." His voice was like satin. Smooth to the touch. His voice had just the right tone of masculinity. It wasn't as deep as a bass but just above a tenor. I looked into his amber eyes and introduced myself.

"HI-II I'm B-Bella" I stuttered. He chuckled. His eyes were hypnotizing me.

" Well I guess we're going to be lab partners. "

"Yea."

"So. Why did you move to Forks?" He was the first person to ask me this question.

I decided to stick to the partial truth.

"Well.. when my parents died, their last wish was to keep my sister happy. We had been wandering around. We wanted a fresh start so we decided to come here."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh don't worry. She and I are well over it. It happened _years_ ago."

His face contorted as I said this . I suddenly realized my mistake. I tried to back track , but I was interrupted by Mr. Banner's lecture.

I ran out of the class. I was nervous because I let a little detail slip. Our parents were supposed to have only died months ago not years ago. I ran to my gym class too early and stumbled into Alice and Ari in a heated discussion over Armani's new line.

"Oh hey Bel. Why are you so out of breath?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry."

Ari and I didn't have to participate today since it was our first day. It was Alice's free period so we just talked for the period.

* * *

"Bella , Arielle , would you two like to come over to our house?" Alice asked as me and Ari were walking towards my car and her bike.

"I don't know…" I trailed off as I looked into Ari's hopeful gaze. She was using a witch's hypnotizing gaze to make me agree.

"Ugh Fine! Ari just stop with the witch glare!" It was an inside joke between me and Ari. Only we knew about all the other mythical creatures.

"Yes , Alice we'd love to. "

A/N I like that I got reviews within the hour that I posted it. Hopefully it stays like that.

Please review

And when you get the chance check out my other Fanfiction Fate Comes Early


	4. Sweet Temptation and Desk Indentation

**_Disclaimer… I only own Arielle… Everyone else , well, Stephenie Meyer owns them…_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Sweet Temptation and Desk Indentation_**

* * *

_Edward's Point of View._

All week, Alice has been driving everyone in the family crazy. She had gotten a vision of the new students at our school. She kept making cryptic remarks like ' they'll be a big part of our lives' or ' Edward's going to be happy'.

As much as I love Alice, it wasn't worth it to have her break two couches. She was worse than a child who drank nine cups of chocolate syrup.

Eww…Chocolate… Just the thought is repulsive.

I slid into my Volvo, waiting for my family to come out . Alice bounced into the front seat, and the rest followed into the back. Jasper sent me some peaceful waves, sensing my irritated demeanor. He knew Alice's hyper activeness was taking it's toll on all of us.

It was always difficult to be around so many couples. I began to think about the possibilities of wandering off, just being a nomad for a while. Alice hit the back of my head, much like Rosalie would hit Emmet. I rubbed the back of my head as she glared at me.

"I swear on all that I own, that if you do that I will find you, rip you apart an scatter you around antartica!" Alice ranted on.

"Wait what are you guys talking about"

"Edward wants to leave! Just when things are going to get better!"

"Alice please enough with the cryptic remarks!" We all yelled. After a few moments of silence we all started laughing. By the time our laughter died down , we were pulling into the school parking lot. The first thing we noticed were the two very expensive vehicles in the parking lot. There in front of our eyes, was THE most expensive and fastest car in the world. Right next to it , there was a silver Ducati.

Most of the student body was staring at the cars. Some were looking at something else , but I couldn't get my eyes to peel away from the beautiful car. I sighed as the bell rang. I tried looking for either of the sisters and found the younger one's mind.

…_Standard form of a linear Equation is Ax+By=C… I wonder what we're going to do after school. Ooh Shopping!!!..._

I quickly got out of her head. Something told me she and Alice would get along perfectly. I tried searching for her sister, but each time I tried I came to the same incessant voices.

By lunch, I was extremely curious and frustrated, causing Jasper to pull on his blond hair. I calmed myself, trying to help him.

_Thank you, I thought I was going to punch a wall! What's got you so frustrated?_

"I can't hear her."

_Which sister?_

" The older sister."

Jasper nodded. I looked around to see if I could pick out the new girls mind. I found them both sitting with one of the few good minds. Jessica was telling them about us.

Emmet nudged me laughing as she told the girls not to try , that I don't date. They both looked at us, with panicked expressions. They walked out of the lunch room.

"Edward can you come with me, I left something in your car."

"You did?" I asked skeptically .

"Just hurry up."

We walked out of the cafeteria, and were two hundred feet away from the girls when we heard the few words , that changed our worlds.

"… were in a room full of people they are still vampires and—"

Alice and I stood there in shock. Did they know? They turned to us with wide eyes. They turned back to each other and started talking about some vampire series. We relaxed the slightest bit. We still held our suspicions though. Arielle walked back to the cafeteria and Bella walked to her car. I could faintly hear arabesque number one when Alice tapped on her window.

Alice introduced herself. That's when I finally took in the creature before me. She had long mahogany hair that cascaded below her waist. She had brown eyes that you could drown in. They were rare for brown eyes. Brown eyes usually held no depth, because they were so dark. But hers, they were a work of art. She had a heart shaped face. She had a breathtaking smile. She had curves in all the right places. Alice looked over to me and winked as Bella and Rosalie were speaking.

I finally realized what I had been doing. If I were human I would be as red as a tomato. I don't like her. I barely even know her. She's just a human anyways. There would be no chance. The dangers were endless. But, I had to admit, she was the most beautiful person, on this planet.

I walked into biology as I pondered my thoughts. I failed to notice the sweetest scent that permeated the air. I felt my animal instincts start to take over , just as the scent was completely gone. I was shocked. I looked at my hand and it was holding the underside of the desk. I quickly fixed the indentation, and looked into the beautiful brown orbs.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen . I'm, sure you've met my sisters." I practically purred. I didn't know what was going on with me, but this girl, this simple human girl, was making me do things I never thought I would.

"H-I-I I'm B-bella" She breathed. I was surprised , she wasn't scared. She was dazed. She didn't have a hint of fear.

"Well I guess we're lab partners…" I trailed off after a few moments of silence.

"Yea" She said , wringing her hands together nervously.

"So. Why did you move to Forks?" I asked breaking the silence. I could see her debating in her head, looking for the right words.

"Well.. when my parents died, their last wish was to keep my sister happy. We had been wandering around. We wanted a fresh start so we decided to come here." I could tell she was editing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh don't worry. She and I are well over it. It happened _years_ ago."

My face contorted. _Years?! I thought it only happened a few months ago? _It seems that she's hiding something. I guess I had no right to know what it was, but I was curious. Bella was mysterious and beautiful. She was a puzzle to be solved. She tried back tracking her words but was interrupted by Mr. Banner's lecture.

She stormed out of the room. She left at almost inhuman speed. I could see Alice walking with Arielle towards the gym, where Bella bumped into them. They sat on the bleachers and talked for the majority of the period. When I got out of my Spanish class , I stood by my car and waited for the others to arrive. Alice was walking with Bella and Arielle, when she invited them to the house. I felt like screaming. We shouldn't be getting close to them this could end badly. Well I won't bet against Alice.

Alice danced my way.

"Edward I'm going to ride with them . I'll meet you home. " She ran back to Bella's car and hopped in the passenger seat. I was envious of her at that moment. She not only got to ride in the Bugatti, but she got to ride in it with Bella.

I got in the car and Jasper sat in the front seat. Rosalie and Emmet came out also. We rode home in a comfortable silence.

We got there and told Esme we would have guests. She was very happy. She hadn't had guests in a long time , none the less human guests.

She ran around the house , cleaning. She resembled Alice for a moment, hyperactive and bossy. She was telling everyone to clean and the house was already spotless.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I just wanted everyone to take a peak into Edward's mind. Do you want me to do multiple points of views? Or would you rather I just stick to Bella's mind. Give me criticism ,kudos, directions, ideas. Review. I take all ideas into consideration.

{Massiel}

{Review!}


	5. Introductions And Beach Dwelling

_Disclaimer… I only own a distorted painting… I'd give it up for twilight..

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3 Introductions and Beach Dwelling

* * *

_**

_Yes Alice we'd love to…_

We had told Alice to come to our house with us, so we could drop off our bags, and Ari could drop off her bike.

Alice quickly told Edward she would be riding with us and hopped in the backseat. I hit 60 mph in less than 5 seconds and laughed at Alice's awestruck face.

"What's the matter Alice? Want me to slow down?" I was teasing, I knew she liked going fast, most vampires do.

"No, I'm just surprised. Most people don't like going that fast. Lat alone to go one hundred and fifty."

I laughed quietly. Alice joined in also.

"If I'm not being to personal…" She trailed off. I 'mmhmed' for her to continue "well, where you and your sister got so much money?" I didn't expect her to ask that. I tensed up minutely, but relaxed coming up for and explanation.

"Stocks. I invest. When I got ... emancipated, I had to find a way to make clean money."

Alice nodded. "Yea we invest to. " She seemed thoughtful. I pressed the key, to open the gate and she instantly perked up.

"Well, this is our house." Ari got off her bike and took her helmet off.

She came inside and ran up the stairs to put her book bag in her room. She came back down.

"Alice how rude of us. Do you want anything?" Alice politely declined. I was behind Alice and I shot Ari a questioning glance. She and I tapped into a mind reading power and used it to converse without Alice

_What are you doing? Of course she doesn't need anything-Bella_

_No shit, Sherlock. I know that but she doesn't have to. - Arielle_

_Oh. My bad-Bella_

_Wow their house is brilliant. Esme would have a field day with this- Alice_

_. _Suddenly Alice's mind glazed over as me and Ari also watched it. Ari and I realized that Alice was the vampire who could see the future!

The vision was very strange…

_(3__rd__ person point of view)_

_A young girl with brown hair sat staring intently into a pair of golden eyes. They were in a large room, filled with stacks and stacks of music and literature. The young man with oddly colored hair, bent down and kissed the girl. ( Vision Fades)_

We all came out of the trance at the same time. I composed my face before Alice could even notice. Ari quickly did the same. I took Alice on a quick tour of the house. She had a big grin on her face. I couldn't tell if it was because of the house, or the vision.

We made our way to my car, and I shook myself out of my daze. Alice directed me all the way to her house. There was a turn that the human eye would not have even notice. I turned before Alice even told me. She looked shocked for a second.

"I have good eye sight. It runs in the family." I laughed. She laughed too. I kept going up the winding road. I pulled up to a beautiful mansion. The southern facing side was completely glass. As we entered, I noticed the light atmosphere . Ari and I quickly covered our scents , as Rosalie , Emmet, Jasper and Edward, and an unfamiliar woman , came down the steps. Alice jumped to Jasper and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The new vampire stepped toward us, and I got the urge to call her Mom. She came up to Ari and gave her a hug. She gave me the same treatment.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm sure you know who we are." I smiled. She just met us and already had us under her spell. She was the perfect mother figure.

" Of course. I'm very glad to have you in my home." She said while she led us to one of the massively long white couch. It looked brand new. As if they were bought this morning.

"Thank you" Ari and I said in unison.

Just then, a tall blonde man came into through the front door. I smiled as I stood up from the couch.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bella Swan this is my sister Arielle." He took my hand and shook it gently.

"The pleasure is mine. Please call me Carlisle." I nodded. " So how are you two liking it here?"

" Its great. We've found everything here to our liking." Ari responded. All the Cullens nodded.

Ari and Alice were talking about fashion. Carlisle and Esme had excused themselves to Carlisle's office. Jasper and Emmet started playing some video games, while Edward, Rosalie and I talked about the cons of the Porsche Panamera . I couldn't find anything as good as my or Ari's cars.

"Bella, would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked after an hour or so.I nodded as we got up. Alice had already given Ari a tour of the house. He led me up a beautiful set of stairs. He quickly led me to all the rooms. As we passed, I noticed that Carlisle's office had a beautiful arrangement of paintings. One that particularly caught my eye was one of the Volturi leaders. Carlisle was also in the painting which confirmed my suspicions that I had seen Carlisle somewhere.

Edward didn't fail to notice me stopping and followed my line of sight. He sensed my recognition and quickly asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I.." I tailed off trying to find an excuse." Umm, when Ari and I went to Italy, we saw that painting." I said nervously, wringing my hands together over and over. He 'hmmed' thoughtfully as we neared the last room. He stopped by it and said, my room. I turned the knob and slowly walked in. I looked around and gaped at the stacks upon stacks , of CD's , records, books and journals. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I made my way to the lower shelf of records, and ran my hand across a CD I had been looking for. I liked to buy CD's and send them to one of the houses we had acquired. There was a CD I had been looking for and my eyes widened as I saw it on the bottom shelf in Edward's room. I looked up at him and pleaded with my eyes if I could listen to it. He smiled as he came over, grabbed the CD from my hands , and slid the disc into the stereo.

"Number 14 please" He nodded as he switched it.

_Life is a waterfall,  
we're one in the river,  
and one again after the fall.  
Swimming through the void  
we hear the word,  
we lose ourselves,  
but we find it all...  
Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
always want to go,  
but you never want to stay.  
And we are the ones that want to choose,  
always want to play,  
but you never want to lose.  
Aerials, in the sky,  
when you lose small mind,  
you free your life.  
Life is a waterfall,  
we drink from the river,  
then we turn around and put up our walls.  
Swimming through the void,  
we hear the word,  
we lose ourselves,  
but we find it all...  
Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
always want to go,  
but you never want to stay.  
And we are the ones that want to choose,  
always want to play,  
but you never want to lose, ooooo.  
Aerials, in the sky,  
when you lose small mind,  
you free your life.  
Aerials, so up high,  
when you free your eyes,  
eternal prize.  
Aerials, in the sky,  
when you lose small mind,  
you free your life.  
Aerials,so up high,  
when you free your eyes,  
eternal prize  
oooooooooo , ooooooooooo  
oooooooooo,  
oooooooooooooooo._

I smiled as the song ended. I looked up to Edward who had a big crooked grin on his face.

"It seems we have much more in common than I thought" He murmured

"Oh?" I questioned.

" I never took you for the rocker girl type. You seem like you'd like something more like pop."

"Don't let the pretty face fool you." I heard at vampire speed ,someone say something stupid like he'll let that pretty face fool him any day from downstairs. What was funny was they didn't know Ari and I could hear what they said better than they ever could. "I actually like all types of music , besides pop. I mean every now and again, a good one will come out , but they actually have no sense of pitch really, they sing with their throats and some even sound like they're choking, and that's just this generation and I'm going to stop ranting cause I need to breathe" I sucked in a huge gust of air. I heard booming laughter resonate throughout the house.

"This generation?" He asked chuckling, but I could detect a bit of suspicion and wonder,

"Yea I'm a big fan of older music. " I smirked, he had no idea.

" As you can see, I am too. "

I laughed we made our way back down because it was getting late.

" Do you guys have to leave so soon?" Alice pouted as we headed to my car, the rest of the family close behind.

"Alice , we do need sleep. We can't all drink caffeine for a living." Arielle laughed. Alice poked her tongue out at her.

"Well , can you guys at least come back tomorrow?" Alice practically begged.

"Alice , I'm guessing their parents would want them home. We can't monopolize them.." Esme trailed off at the look on my face.

Those words made me think the thought that always made me think directly of Mom and Dad.

The one single thought made me bring down all my mental and emotional walls. It was like a dam. It was being put under too much pressure, for too long. It had building up slowly. I stopped in my tracks as Esme tried backtracking but I was already gone .My mind was blank, my emotions were stagnant. I didn't care about exposing us. I didn't care about not being able to protect our secret. I didn't care if they ran around the Universe, screaming what we were. I didn't care what Edward would hear, they would find out soon enough.

The thought that had come to me would be the cause.

_I will never see them , I will have gone to hell for suicide by the time my time is done on this earth, they are in heaven…_

"GO HOME ARI ! " I screamed. She nodded , knowing not to mess with me. I felt bad, but I was about to explode. I threw her my keys and thought of that beautiful beach near our home, my defenses were down, and I had already figured out which power belonged to whom. I said to Edward quickly and thought '_tell Esme it's okay, it's been building. Don't worry I'll explain when I come back, Ari knows I need my time, don't ask her , I'll tell you myself. I'll be back in a few hours.'_ I could feel tears rolling down my cheek as I thought of that beach side home again.

All jumpers needed to go somewhere is a picture, or memory, or mental image.

I felt the usual tingle wash through my body and I prepared myself physically to be there. As I landed softly on the sand, I kicked my shoes and cardigan off and left them on the back porch of my house. I owned only about a mile of the beach, but I liked to keep going past my land and onto the public beach. I liked seeing all the families together and happy, glad that although I couldn't get my happy ending, I could see to it that every little boy and girl get theirs. It was only two in the morning, so I settled for sitting down in the sand near a beach shack, where they sell food and drinks.

After a while I focused on staring at what was sure to be a lovely sunrise. It just started when I felt a warm body come next to me and take me into their strong embrace. I looked up at my good friend. I had met Donovan one day when I was feeling the same way I did now. He was the only person who had found out about me and Ari. He got really close to us and he became our brother. He was a kind gentle person, who accepted us after we felt the need to tell him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he chuckled.

I looked up questioningly .

"Si era pensare la stessa cosa come me? Che questa era la stessa come primo giorno che ho incontrato lei? Lei aveva sabbia tutta si e analizzato come qualcuno annegati il gatto." (Were you thinking the same thing as me? That this was the same as the first day I met you? You had sand all over you and you looked like someone drowned your cat).

I groaned, I probably looked that way right now. I laughed at his poor attempt to make me cheer up.

"Shut it. Why are you here so early?"

Giorgio, egli mi promosso al gestore. Pertanto devo essere i primi qui.(Giorgio, he promoted me to manager. So I have to be the first one here)." He spoke in fluent Italian, although he understood and spoke English perfectly.

"Okay another question. Are you trying to annoy me? You know I don't like when you get all native on me. I mean I was practically born when they created the darn language, I don't need to be reminded." I laughed at his scowl. He didn't like being reminded of how old Ari and I were, something about it being creepy hanging out with thousand year old women.

"Okay, okay . I'll stop with the language. It's not my fault you probably met and spoke with Leonardo Da Vinci or something." He pouted. It really was cute on his eighteen year old face.

"I didn't meet him, I just sat for him once.. " I laughed again. He was scowling and glaring at me. "Come on . I can probably meet anyone I want to, you think I wouldn't have had the nerve to meet him"

I leaned back onto his shoulder and we sat in silence as we watched the sky contort with different shades of blues, pinks, oranges, and yellows, until the sun was completely up.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today." I said after a while.

"What?" He said curious.

"Well, I exposed Ari and I to a couple of vampires. " I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Oh that's… Wait! Wait! What?" Donovan knew about all of the other creatures also. For some reason , his mind was closed off like a shield, and whenever anybody came near him to harm him, they just walked away confused. So we had no problem with the Volturi or any other mythical creature trying to tap into his mind. Although, we had given him a means of protection. We had given him a silver earring. His hair wasn't overly long, but it was enough to hide a camera in the. In case of a sudden run in with a vampire, werewolf, or any other type of creature that wanted to harm him, we would instantly get alerted threw our matching earrings. We had all agreed never to take them off unless we were completely dead. The camera would give Ari or myself a picture of where to go.

"Umm, well, the mother accidentally mentioned…_them…_ and I lost it. I made Ari take my car home, she's there now. I had to get out of there. So I just came here. Don't worry, they're vegetarians. They are all very nice. It's just that no one besides you and Arielle know how much it hurts."

"Okay, just be careful. I don't care how strong and powerful you are. Just be careful."

"Of course your majesty" I got up and bowed down playfully .

"You are dismissed" He waved me off and put on a serious face playing around with me. After a few seconds we doubled over in laughter.

"Want to walk me to walk you back?" he asked, with a slight accent. "I already have someone at the shack."

"Really? I didn't even notice. Yea sure."

He ran over to the store, and told the person there he was taking a thirty minute break.

"Come on! " I said running a little faster than a girl my height or age should even humanly be able to run. He was always quick, so he quickly caught up but was a few feet in back of me. I slowed down to a jog right next to him. We jogged all the way to my house where I changed and showered in 7 minutes, an all time record. I was now wearing, a purple top, b lack leather leggings, a black fedora type hat, a grey cardigan, and purple heel boots, with black designs on them.

I thought for a minute and realized, that in Forks it would only be about five or six o'clock. I didn't want to go home just now, so I quickly led Donovan out and we said our goodbyes.

I thought of the place I knew I could go. It was only a little past midnight on the east coast…

I needed a getaway. A club. I grabbed a fake ID from the file cabinet in our basement, and pictured the busy streets. I could almost hear the traffic.

I pictured an ally outside of one of my favorite clubs.

The tingling sensation spread through my body as I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them as I steadied myself on the concrete. It was just getting started out here as I strutted out of the ally and to the door of the club. The bouncer looked at me one second too long. He quickly asked for my ID and I happily showed it to him. He hurriedly let me in and several people groaned

AAAhhh , so refreshing.

New York, New York…

* * *

A/N.. Yea so that meeting took a turn for the worst.. Don't worry everything will be fine. Bella will explain to the Cullens.

Questions and suggestions are always welcome. Any question about anything will be answered as wholly as possible. I may not answer all, but I will try, it depends on the level of how much I'm giving away.

{Massiel}

{If you get the chance read my other fan fiction Fate Comes Early}

{Please Review}


	6. New York and Shape Shifters

_Disclaimer... I only own an annoying big brother...Not twilight..._

* * *

_**Chapter 5 New York And Shape Shifters**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I walked into the club and went to te bar. I spotted one of my friends. I had met her the first time I ever came herre. She had an attitude, but damn was she a good friend.

"Hey Bell! What can i get you?" Daisy said as I took a seat at the ar.

"Umm... Just cranberry juice. " She raised her eyebrow " I have to be home early. I just needed to get away.

"Oh. Okay. Comin' right up!" She was pretty, with straight black hair and dark green eyes. Although, she was no competition to Rose. I sighed thinking of the predicament I put Ari and I in.

After dancing with a few random strangers, I decided it was time to get home. It was a good thing that Ari and I only need to sleep three or four times a week, because if she and I were completely human, we would be utterly exhausted, after all the recent events.

I made sure no body was looking, as i walked to the alley. I pictured my warm bed and my soft pillows.I fell back as I felt the tingling sensation run its course through my body.

"Ahh!! " I sighed, as my head hit the soft blue and green pillows.

Almost immediately, Ari was in front of me, with an angry expression affecting her face. She had her hands on her hips, as I slowly rid myself of my shoes and cardigan. I sat down on the bed waiting to get it.

"What the hell? You leave me, to go home by myself, in front of seven very curious vampires. You didn't evn tell me where you were going!I know it's a difficult subject but really! Couldn't you go home? Or even tell me where you were going?!" She yelled at me. I let her rant on until she collapsed on my bed and broke down. I held her close to me as sobs racked her body.

"It hurt me too . I had to go through it alone, again!"She whispered fiercly. "Bell please don't do that to me! I was so worried. Where were you?" She looked up.

I felt so badly, i hadn't even stop to think how this would affect her.

"Ari I am so, so sorry. I won't do it again. I promise to try and be better. I went to Italy. I saw Donovan, he told me to tell you, 'hey'" She nodded into my shoulder " I went to Riley's club afterwards. I changed at the beach house. Speaking of which, I left my shoes there. I'll have to go back and get them some time soon..." i trailed off. A small giggle escaped from Ari.

"You better. They were mine!" I blushed.

"So what are we going to do? The Cullens know kind of. What do we tell them? Or are we going to go back to hiding?" She said the last part sadly. I told her i would keep her happy, and gon-darn it, I was going to do it.

"No Ari, we ARE staying. We ARE going to tell them." I said firmly. "But right now, we have to go to school." I laughed. Ari groaned.

"Can we just go straight to the Cullen house. It's going to be sunny, they won't be coming to school."

"And how do you know this?" I asked suspiciously

"Umm... Alice called.." She said guiltily.

I thought about it a moment.

"Sure , why not. If anything, you and i had doctor's appointments." She nodded victoriously. I laughed and told her to get ready anyways. I put on a pretty dip-dye dress, bluish shoes, and some light bluish make up.

I stepped out of my room, and went to the kitchen. I took out the ingredients for pancakes and quickly made a small stack for Ari and I. She came into the kitchen , wearing a colorful shirt , Capri's, red heels and red accessories. Today was going to be one of the rare warm days, and we were going to enjoy it, before going to tell the Cullen family about us.

We quickly ate our breakfast in silence. that's one thing i loved about Ari, that she and i both got from our father. We both were very quiet people, but knew when to speak our minds. We never hovered.

We made our way our way to Ari's car, and drove to first beach. We both left our shoes in the car , not wanting to get sand into them. We walked along the beach in a comfortable silence. We played around in the water a bit, before we heard heavy heart beats and the sound of snarling.

A warm, musky scent filled Ari and my senses. It smelled like wood, sea salt, and oddly like wet puppies. I used Edward's gift and sought out the mind, of what was obviously a shape shifter.

_Damn it!! They look just like bloodsuckers . Why aren't we attacking Sam?! __**(Paul)**_

_They're HUMAN Paul!!!__**(Jacob)**_

_No they smell so sweet just like blood suckers SAM!!__**(Paul)**_

_They're human. They aren't sparkling. Their eyes aren't red or gold. They haven't sensed us. Only a vampire would sense us. Now calm down both of you! __**(Sam) **_

_Can someone just check. Geesh. _**(Jacob)**

_Now that you mention it, Jacob and i will go. Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared, stay phased, just in case.__**( Sam)**_

_Sure thing __**(All) **_

I heard rustling and whispered to Ari to act like we didn't know anything. We walked along the beach, and heard when footsteps walked out of the of the tall, muscular, tan men, had false calm masks on their faces. The taller one called out to us and we turned.

"Yes" We answered in unison.

"Um-m-m: The shorter one stuttered, stunned by the musicality of our voices. "My name is Jacob, and this is Sam. " He pointed to the other man. "What are your names?"

"Bella Swan, and this is my sister Arielle Swan. " I said proudly.

"Oh are you new here?" He asked genuinely curious. I had noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off Ari, and she had been blushing the entire time.

"Yes. We moved here a few weeks ago." We stood in an awkward silence, and after a few moments i checked my watch. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. We have "Doctor's appointments"." I put my hands up in air quotes for those two words.

They both laughed, now noting that we would be ditching school, on a warm day.

"It was nice meeting you both. Take care." _Now to see if they're cold like vampires._

I used the heat of a werewolf, another power we had acquired and spread it all overe my body. I slipped my small hand in both of theirs , and Ari followed suit. We said our goodbyes, and i listened into their thoughts after they had phased.

_Jacob, was it just me or where their hands the same temperature as ours? __**(Sam)**_

_I think we should still keep an eye on them __**(Paul)**_

_Why are you so quiet Jake? __**(Quil)**_

_Oh um.. Guys i think i just imprinted...._

From then on Ari and i were too far away to hear their minds. I looked over to her to see if she had been listening and mentally thanked the heavens , noticing her singing along happily to a song on the radio.

"Ari?" She hummed for me to continue. I tried to be nonchalant about it. "Would you ever consider having a werewolf as a boyfriend?" i made it sound like i was genuinely just asking.

" I don't know. Possibly. But what about when you and your vampire get together?" I gaped at her. I scoffed realizing who she was talking about. Internally i was wondering and hoping that it would happen. As much as I'd like to deny it, i really did have a small crush on Edward. I was hoping that Alice's vision would come true.

"Even if I did like him, he would never be interested in me."

"Bells!!! " she yelled, scaring me just the slightest bit. " Stop doing that. I hate when you make yourself seem likeless than what you are!"

"I'm sorry , I can't help it...." i trailed off getting lost in my thoughts. I was pulled out of them, when Ari turned into the Cullen's winding driveway. I got nervous, we were going to reveal our secret. To vampires none the less.

We walked up to the front door and knocked. Alice opened the door shining brightly.

"Hi Bella! Ari!" She squealed, hugging each of us.

"Hi Alice" We both said at the same time. We all giggled .

"Esme, Emmet, Rose, Edward, Carlisle, Jazz, please come down. Bella and Ari are here." Simultaneously, seven vampires emerged, from all parts of the house. When all of them were infront of us,i breathed deeply.

"Can we go somewhere more open. We need to show you to be able to explain better." Everyone nodded and Alice led us to their massive backyard.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know first?"

"What are you?" They all said at the same time. Ari and i giggled.

"Well to answer that question, Ari and I are jumpers."

"What?!" Most of them asked. All of hem had confused and curious expressions planted on their faces.

"You don't know what we are , because we are the only ones of our kind. We are older than all of you." Ari answered.

"We have been alive since the middle ages. We are about one thousand five hundred years old. We are not in danger of you. We-"

"What, of course you are , we're vampires we could hurt you.!" Edward interrupted.

"Like I was saying, before i was interrupted, we are not in danger. We could kill any one of you in a few, seconds. We could kill one of the La Push werewolves with the flick of our wrists. Although we look fragile and human, our skin is harder than yours, we just choose not to show it. If you were to try and bite either of us we would not be affected. We have many powers but we'll show you that later." I stopped waiting for any questions. Emmet raised his hand slowly, like an unsure kindergartener.

I laughed.

"Yes Emmet?" He looked so unsure of himself as he thought of a way to ask his question.

"How did you disappear?"

" That's what jumping is. It's teleportation. All we have to do is think about the place we want to go to, and will ourselves there." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Are there any other mythical creatures you know of? You obviously know of the wolves on the reservation." Jasper inquired.

"Yes . There are many others. But they all live oblivious to other creatures." Ari answered that one.

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"Um- witches, fairies, wizards, lycans, and many more. They all live very close to each other but they never know."

"How can you hear and see so well. No regular human would have been able to see the driveway , so easily without having super senses?" Esme asked it this time.

"Our senses are far more advanced than any creature in this world. We could possibly see Venus , if it's the right time." By now, they all looked astounded.

"Is there any way to become a jumper?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well, there is , but last time we tried, things didn't end in the best way." Ari had a wistful look on her face.

Nobody questioned us more on that subject.

"can you explain how your powers work?" Carlisle asked.

We nodded.

" We have every power, that every creature one this earth has. I have Alice, Edward, and Jasper's powers on hand at any time i want." They all gasped. " Each time a new creature is created, we recieve their powers. Although, when too many are created at once, we both black out. The intake of power is too much to bear. This is partly why we are so powerful. We also have recieved many things from each species." I said.

"We have the speed, of a lycan, the strength of a shapeshifter, the teeth, brain, and agility of a vampire, the tenacity of a monster, the magic of a fairy, the voice of a siren, the creativity and rhyme of witches, and the charm of a wizard." Ari explained further. We both knew we were holding back lots of information, but it was for our own safety.

"Does anybody have anymore questions?"

"Yes" -Esme " Humans are intelligent life forms, and they are born everyday, do they effect you?"

"Well sometimes. Do you guys know how sometimes, a vampire aqcuires a power?" They nodded. "Well sometimes, a human will be born special, they'll get their power early. We'll be mildly tired,but mostly won't be affected. " They nodded. I looked around waiting for more questions but none came. We all went inside, and sat in the living room. We were all speaking in 2 groups, Carlisle and i were having a heated discussion about the middle ages. progressively, everyone molded out into their own cnversations. Carlisle and i were speaking of some medical journals i had in our home in western Africa. I promised him that i would give it to him when i got the chance.

"Bella, could i speak with you, alone. Perhaps we could take a walk?"

"Of course but i know somewhere else we can go." He nodded as i got up from my seat. We walked to the front door where he held the door open for me.

"And i thought chivalry was dead." I teased.

he looked down somewhat smiling. I knew that if he could he would be blushing.

We walked out deep in the forest for a few minutes.

"Edward, would you like to feel first hand what it feels like to jump?" He looked shocked for a moment before he said I'd be honored."

I offered my hand and he took it, I flinched a little bit, feeling a tingle run through my veins. I looked at him and told him to prepare himself. I pictured the modest front porch of my house in Puerto Rico. Then i realized, that someone might be ut side, so i change the mental image to one of my living room. The tingles went past my fingertips this time, reaching out to take Edward with me. I sighed as i breathed in the freash scent of my tropical home. I felt Edward lose his balance and i grabbed his biceb, ignoring the tingling sensation that shot through my arm.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" I sighed as i made my way over to the back door, and opened it letting the evening breeze flow through the small house,as I walked around. It smelled just like cocunuts from where i stood and i could already hear the coquís chirping their nightly routine. The sounds soothing me.

"What did you want to speak about Edward?" I asked quietly while running my hand through the warm water of my pool. I heard a sigh from behind me and I turned to see Edward suprisingly close to me. He sat beside me and took a calming breath. "Just say what's on your mind, i'm listening. "

"Bella... Umm... Well.. I'm not sure how to say this...I... well.. Bella will you go out with me?" I was shocked. I didn't think he even liked me. I stilled my movements making the water slow down. I turned to Edward, blushing.

"Really?" He nodded, sincerely. I could see all of the honesty in his eyes. I agreed quietly. He searched my eyes, and suggested we get home. I did a happy dance in my head. As i took us to his house, i couldn't help but wonder what this meant for us...

* * *

**_A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a long time to write it. It usually only takes me an hour , but i got a bad case of writers block. If any of you want me to really continue this story give me ideas. I kind of have an idea of where the story is going but i need suggestiojns. I take all questions, suggestions and reviews into consideration_**

**_{Massiel}_**

**_{Review}_**


	7. Lunch Tables and Godly Angels

Disclaimer… I only own … Wait. What do I own? … I'll get back to you on that. Anyways enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6 Lunch Tables And Godly Angels

* * *

The next day, when we went to school, I jumped in my Bugatti, with Ari hot on my trail on her bike. She was wearing a gray button up shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, red heels, and a button that said 'Better than Barbie'. She had a red leather riding jacket, and a silver motorcycle helmet. Her hair was in a pinned half up do. I had slipped on some jeans, a yellow tank top, a navy cardigan and matching color heels. I had a few yellow accessories also. My hair was in a messy bun.

When we reached the parking lot, Alice skipped towards us, with the rest of the family in tow.

"Hey Guys!" Ari said cheerily. I yawned lowly. I hadn't been able to sleep with my excitement, and I had needed sleep. I was still sitting in the car, and Alice pulled me up to hug me.

"Morning." I said sleepily.

"Bella, if you don't get some caffeine in you, Jasper is going to curl up on the hood of your car, and go to sleep, so here!" Alice said loudly, shoving a large cup of coffee in my face.

"Thank you!!" I said, happily sipping on the coffee.

"Sooo..." I said looking at all of us just standing in an unusually perfect circle, "What are we waiting for...?" I giggled.

"Well, unless you want your car to be stolen, for you to close the door and get your stuff!" Ari said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." I blushed. "My bad" Everybody laughed and school went by smoothly, although I had a familiar feeling.

"Alice?" I called, while we waited for the others to come out. Coach Clapp had dismissed the class early.

She 'hummed', for me to continue.

"Have you seen anything strange happening in your visions? I have a weird feeling…" I trailed off. She put one thin finger up, searching for the future. Her face contorted into one of pure shock, confusion, and wonder .

"Nothing. Everything is white, with little mounds of gray and silver. What's going on?!" She half yelled.

"Oh shit" I murmured. "Don't worry Alice. I want you guys to go home, stay inside at all costs, unless the house is on fire. Close the metal shutters, and call us if anything. I need to talk to Ari." I was surprised by how calm I was. Alice nodded solemnly. I let my guard down, and sighed as everyone exited their classes. I used telepathy, to send Ari a message, to follow me to the house. I met her by my car, where she had a confused expression.

All it took was one word to set her in motion. It made her jump a foot in the air in surprise.

"Protectors"

We made our way to the car to discover Edward standing by my car door with a confused expression on his face.

"Damn it Edward! I told you guys to go straight home!" I was just a little bit angry. Seeing his face fall, like he'd been punched in the stomach made my heart sink, but I quickly recovered. "Edward, we need you to go home, it isn't safe. Please, just listen to me, just this once." I had lifted his chin up with my index finger. I noticed we were very close, just centimeters apart. I quickly leaned up on my tip toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. He leaned down, grinning like a fool, and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"ENOUGH! Bell, we have to get to the church, we can't let them see we've stayed!" Ari pleaded. I nodded. Edward was frowning, but let me go, after one last kiss.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. It's just a check in. We won't be at school tomorrow. Okay. We'll meet you guys inside the house. Edward I need you to take my car, it'll be quicker for us!"

"Okay." I grabbed Ari's hand and ran over to the car. She placed all her belongings in my car, and hopped on her bike. She didn't bother putting on her helmet, causing some of the students to stare at her. I hopped on the bike and she revved the engine. She zoomed forward making even more heads turn. I heard two engines racing down the street. I prayed with all my might they would make it in time.

We arrived halfway to our house and still on the bike; we jumped to the road in Italy. We continued on bike, and when I started feeling eyes on me I told Ari to take us into the forest. She pulled in and I noticed we weren't far from the church. I grabbed Ari's hand and jumped us to the church.

We ended up behind a large cross,. There was a dark shadow, of a man. He was whistling, a familiar tune in a silky voice. Form behind him, a woman appeared. Clearly a protector, from the light she was emitting and the wings that protruded from her back. Two more protectors came through the door, all smiling, as if we were old friends getting together for coffee. The only reason Ari and I were nervous, was because we didn't know what caused the sudden visit. They weren't due back her for another two hundred and thirty eight years.

We stepped out of the shadows as they all floated towards us.

"Hello." We both said in small voices. They could sense the hesitation in our voices,, and they put on soft smiles.

"Do not fret, children. You are not in any form of trouble. You are doing well."

"Then may I ask?" They all nodded "What are you here for?"

The middle protector, Sophie, stepped forward and sighed.

"The lord has made an offer. He offers you each, complete immortality. We already know of the bonds you have tied with your loves. I'll let Bethany tell you the rest." She drifted backwards. Ari was confused. She still didn't know about Jacob.

Bethany, a magnificently beautiful protector glided forward. "The only thing you have to do is that you must both become higher power angels. " Ari and I gasped. We looked at each other astonished. We were the only of our kind, and we killed people, and the lord wants us to be HIGHER POWER ANGELS?!!

Apparently Ari had read my thoughts and nodded shocked.

"I must have not understood. Higher power angels?! Please tell me you are playing with us, and are really going to check over our progress?" Ari said meekly.

"I am not deceiving you, young one. You will have the power to guard others, kill some, and revive others. You have made great progress here. He senses that you have good souls, so you have been granted this honor. If you choose to decline, you will live as if nothing happened, you will continue, living as you do now."

We nodded."Please give us a few minutes, to process the information. I looked at Ari and tapped into Edward's power, Ari did the same.

_Can you believe this?!! Higher power! Imagine how powerful we'd be!__**-Ari**_

_It's not all about the power though. This means we will get wings, and have more responsibility. I don't even think I can handle it__**- Bella**_

_Come on Bell! You are the smartest, kindest, most responsible person I know! Of course you can handle it. I'm ready. I don't want to grow old, no matter how slowly I'm aging._

_Ok. We'll accept, but I'm doing this for you. If it makes you happy I'm all for it._

_Thank you! _She practically screamed in her mind. We turned to the protectors, and nodded our heads, implying that we accept.

"Wonderful, " The man clapped. I instantly recognized the figure that stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, white slacks, and white shoes and an omniscient glow about him. "I was hoping you'd accept."

"Good evening, lord. Thank you for this honor. But I must ask, why us?"

He shook his head, as if clearing it of a strange thought.

"Well, for one, you have both found you soul mates, which happen to be immortal. I figured that you would like to stay with them. Also, I understand that I gave you direction, almost hundreds of years ago, never to stay one place to long. My silent heart is warmed by your actions, Isabella." I looked at him questioningly. "You fulfilled your deceased parents' wishes. You made your sister joyful. I thought, that since you are so selfless, and kindhearted, you should be promoted, in a sense."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"How are they?" Ari asked out of the blue.

"They are fine. In fact, they are overjoyed that you are both so happy. They actually asked for a message to be delivered. I have one for each of you. If you'd read it after we've left, I'd very much appreciate it." We nodded as he passed us to thin pieces of paper. I stuck it in my cardigan pocket.

"So what do we have to do?"

"You cannot tell anyone of your encounter with us, as always." Bethany said.

"You must let go of the grief you hold for your parents. They are happy, safe and that's all you need to know." The last protector said with a tone of finality.

"You must come with us to receive your wings and instructions." Sophie said. We nodded and stepped closer. The lord glided to the door, and faded into the sunlight that was streaming beautifully through the door, and the windows of the church. Bethany and Sophie stepped towards us, and touched our foreheads lightly. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was in a large room. Everything was white, except for the cherry wood furniture sitting around. On the far right, there was a small loveseat, facing a mall coffee table. On the other side of the room, there was an office like area. It had a large meeting table, and two chairs on one side, and seven on the other. The seven seats were filled, with the Lord, and a few other higher power angels.

"We're ready." Ari and I said in unison.

"Eager to get back, are we?" The Lord teased, chuckling.

We nodded emphatically. He led u to the chairs, and sat us down. He pressed the heel of each of his hands to our foreheads.

I felt a cool tickling on my forehead , and I relaxed under his touch, feeling almost as safe as I do when I'm with Edward. He put a little bit more pressure and I felt a burning in my body, it lasted seconds but hurt like nothing else. I faintly heard a ripping noise, but pushed it aside. I was panting heavily, when I heard the same ripping noise. I felt a pricking on my back, and I felt my flesh stretching, I felt something soft and light brushing against my back.

I slumped back into my chair and I heard Ari doing the same. I slowly opened my eyes, looking at a dust mote floating in the air. I looked over to my right, immediately meeting Ari's shining eyes.

"You've made it this far, would you like to see how much farther you can go." A sweet familiar voice whispered. It was faint, just like a warm summer breeze. It faded away the more that we searched for it, but when we gave up, a gruff, but warm voice blew towards us.

"We love you, and all he progress you've made. Make us even prouder. You have both our blessings…" It faded away as I slipped my hand into Ari's.

At the same time we both whispered almost inaudibly:

"We love you, Charlie and Renee Swan. Mom, Dad."

We walked up to a dark wooden door, and stepped out into a large clearing. We turned around but saw nothing.

After a few moments, I spoke up.

"Ready to try 'em out? " I asked gesturing to our wings, intricately inscribed with patterns. I had a wide grin spread across my face.

"Ermm, ok. But how?" I shrugged and relaxed my tensed body. I felt myself lift of the ground effortlessly. I opened my eyes to see Ari doing the same. We looked at each other shocked for a moment, before we were off.

We zoomed through moist trees, before the rain fall got too hard to see through. We landed gracefully on the ground grabbed Ari's hand and jumped us back home. I thought for a while, about how to contract my wings, and got an idea.

I pushed my shoulder blades together, and felt a tingling sensation on my back. I quickly stripped my clothes off, and stared at the imprint that the wings left on my back. I had previously failed to notice the words , that slinked around my waist spiraling.

I cocked my head a tried to see what it said. It was written in Italian, which, of course, I knew fluently.

It read :

Per sempre un figlio di Dio, eternamente Figlia di Eva; Eternally un'ombra di umanità, e coloro che lo abitano; Per sempre servire, proteggere, giudice e perseguire; Per eliminare gli ingiusti nel mondo. Io sono vivo per l'amore e la benedizione help.A, una maledizione, un dono, e un onere è ciò che mi è stata data. I contribuisce a rendere il mondo con questa Eternamente, dirigendo altri sulla strada giusta, assicurando che non vi siano ostacoli nel loro corso.

{ Forever a Child of God; Eternally a Daughter of Eve ;Eternally a Shadow of humanity, and those who inhabit it; To Always Serve, Protect, Judge and Prosecute ; To rid of the wrong doers in the world. I shall live to love and help. A blessing, a curse, a gift, and a burden is what i have been given. I shall help in making the world with this gift. Living eternally, directing others on the correct path, assuring that there are no obstacles in their course.}

"Ari?!!!" I yelled. She looked at me, and tilted her head.

"When did you get that _tattoo?_" She asked slowly.

"I didn't. I was about to take a shower, and I saw it. Do you have something like it?" She pulled her t-shirt up a little bit, and there was nothing there. She lifted up each piece of clothing until she reached her ankles.

Her left ankle said:

Sono legato a questa terra, lontano dal mio rifugio, per garantire il destino del mondo. Mi hanno l'obiettivo più importante nella vita di altre persone. Ho acquisito il potere, e non ho fatto ricorso improprio si.

{I am bound to this earth, away from my haven, to secure the fate of the world. I serve the most important purpose in other people's lives. I have acquired power, and i have refrained from misusing it.}

On her right ankle, it said:

Mi sposto la superficie della terra per soddisfare i miei gusti, a cambiare me stesso per il bene degli altri, il mondo si spin, voglio vincere, non è in mio potere crescerà dim.

I move the earth's surface to suit my liking, I change myself for the benefit of others, the world will spin, I will win , nothing in my power will grow dim.

I looked up at her wide eyes.

"Do you suppose it came from when we got our wings?"

"I am pretty sure. We should get to the Cullen's to make sure they're okay, and to tell them that we are okay."

She nodded. We headed to the Cullen mansion and knocked on the front door that was covered in metal. All the metal around the house lifted and a hyper little vampire jumped out at us and almost hugged us to death.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again!!!" She yelled. Everyone else had run out and enveloped us in hugs. I saw Edward standing a few feet away with his hands looking at me hopefully, I flitted to him and engulfed him in a sweet kiss.

"Oh goodness, I thought I would never see you again, despite Alice, reassuring me that you were coming back! He buried his face in my neck. The bottom of my shirt rose up the slightest bit, and Rosalie, Alice and Esme all yelled.

"What ?!!!" Me and Ari looked around us , looking for any signs of danger.

"Isabella Swan, what did you do to your skin?!!!"

I blushed a little bit.

"This is part of the reason we were rushing around yesterday…" Ari said.

"You had us worried so you could get a tattoo?!!" Rosalie screamed even louder. Me and Ari started laughing hysterically, as they got even angrier.

"Bella!!" Alice Whined." Why did you ruin your perfect skin?!!"

"Well maybe if you let us explain, you will understand our tattoos." Ari said realizing her mistake moments later, when there were two angry vampires lifting the shirt off her stomach to check for tattoos.

I giggled. " *Cough* Her ankles * cough*" Ari gave me a deadly glare, as Rosalie and Alice both lifted the hem of Ari's jeans.

An ear piercing scream engulfed the small clearing and I snapped my head towards Alice.

"This better be temporary.!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"Nah it's God's paint," I said nonchalantly.

All seven vampires snapped towards me.

Aww crap.

* * *

A/N… I am terribly sorry. I have been having emotional and stress related problems. I just couldn't find it in me to type. I'll try to update this weekend. Sorry if I don't but I'm very tired so goodnight.

Please Review. Reviews encourage me to type more….

{Massiel}

{Review}


	8. Interrogations and Waterfalls

Disclaimer... I only own a big purple pillow, not twilight...

* * *

**Important Authors note at the bottom, its important!!! Hahaha**

**_Jumper_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

**_Interrogations and Waterfalls_**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Nah it's God's paint," I said nonchalantly._

_All seven vampires snapped towards me._

_**Aww crap.**_

_**

* * *

**_

All seven vampires were looking at Ari and I bewildered and or curious. We just stood there gaping at each other. I had just revealed one of our greatest secrets. The most important secret , and I just let it slip through my lips.

"Aww man... Awww man... Shit. Shit, shit!!!!" I whisper shouted.

"Language " Esme scolded softly. I muttered a little apology and sighed looking up at the cloudy skies. The wind picked up dramatically, and I stopped moving,drowned out the talking, and listened to the wind.

"You might as well tell them, I guess they deserve to know, if they are going to be thrown into this war too." A sweet melodic voice barely whispered. My ears perked up as soon as I heard the word war.

"What war?!!" I shrieked. Everyone stopped their murmurs and looked at me as if I was crazy. Ari looked at me confused.

"Let's go inside I need to sit down to explain this to you all. " Everyone nodded and followed me into the massive living room. I had grabbed Edward's hand and kept it in mine at all times.

"I guess it's time we told you our full story. From beginning to end." I sighed.

"You don't have to if it's hard for you , love" Edward murmured softly in my ear.

"No I have to" I said a bit louder.

"In 406 A.D Renee and Charles Swan were visited..."

(Flashback : September 17, 406 A.D)

"Charlie? I require your assistance. " Renee called to her husband. She had the doctors and midwives leave . He entered the room with his eldest daughter by his side. The two year old peeked out from under thick, dark lashes at her father.

"Daddy? I want to name my baby sister" The young girl said with a voice that made wind chimes pale in comparison.

"Just a moment, daughter. Yes my love?"

Renee giggled at her eldest daughter. "That is exactly the reason I called for you." Charles looked at her quizzically, until he realized what his wife had asked him to do.

"You would like me to name her?" Charlie stared at his wife in shock . She nodded and he made his way to her , his daughter following the entire time. Charlie lifted his daughter up to her mother's side, and she looked at her baby sister.

"Ariana?" Charlie suggested. Renee and young Isabella both shook their heads admiring the sleeping baby.

"Jane?" Again they shook their heads.

"Arielle?" Isabella suggested with a sweet innocence coating her voice. Both parents looked at their daughter and nodded.

Charlie gently raised his daughter form his wife's arms, and stroked her soft cheek. He pushed back a tendril of light brown hair from her eyes and smiled with tears in his eyes as he said ,

"Welcome to the world, Arielle Swan."

A sudden knock on the door startled the peaceful family. Charles handed his daughter to his wife and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he stood stunned at the sight before him.

A man dressed in white slacks , shoes, and shirt was standing before him. The man had an omniscient glow about him. He stood flanked by two angel like creatures.

"Charlie and Renee. The most important figures, yet oblivious to the power they hold in their own hands. " The man mused as he tipped his white hat back.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded with a voice that rang with concern, love {for his family} and astonishment.

" I, am the Metatron. Or you may know me as the voice of god. "

The man noticed the woman and daughter looking on with curiosity and concern.

"Charlie, Renee your daughters are the key to the world's survival. They hold the key to all humanity. Your daughters are immortal. They are all powerful beings, sent to you directly from above." The man said before disappearing from the spot he was in. Charlie and Renee sat in shock staring at the spot the creature had been in before._**...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**{Present}**_

After telling the Cullen's the complete story, they sat in complete awe. They were shocked to know that there were higher beings. Ari and I had never actually met … god.

" Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that you and Ari are immortal _and _ Angels? Oh god, If I were human I think we'd all be passed out" Emmett said dramatically fanning himself with his over sized hand.

"Yea... Well know Ari and I have to figure out what war is going to take place and-"

"NO, NO, NO. Who is my 'soul-mate' ?" I knew what she was talking about and decided it was time to let her know.

I filled her in on what occurred on the beach and she stared at me for a few minutes before jumping somewhere.

"be right back!" I yelled grabbing the jump scar that Ari left behind and followed her all the way to La Push Beach.

"Ari ! Where are you going?!?"

"To make sure this is for real!" She shouted back.

I followed alongside her and we ended up in front of a small red house, with a wooden door. Arielle stepped toward it and knocked, not even concealing her scent. Nobody answered as I checked my watch , noticing it was only four o'clock in the morning.

Just as I was about to tell Ari it was to early, she yelled at the top of her lungs

"Jacob!!!" A light at the side of the house caught my attention. The same boy as before, with a confused expression peeked out. Once he saw Ari, he ran out his door, and too the front where Ari was standing. His face was contorted with astonishment and he tried to say something, with no success.

"Is it true that you imprinted on me?" Ari murmured curiously. He looked at her , still shocked, but nodded anyways. A huge grin appeared on her face, and she jumped in his arms. Jacob's face also became extraordinarily joyous. I coughed to get them to stop staring into each others eyes, and Jacob's eyes snapped towards me.

"Do you both now what I am?" He asked worried. We both nodded and he sighed. "How?"

"Well, we know of every mythical creature, but I'll let Ari tell you. I have to go back." I began to run, to the Cullen house at an inhuman speed, and when I reached the forest line, I looked back at Jacob and waved, winking. He stared at me in awe.

I jumped to the Cullen House, and landed silently behind Emmet. I grabbed a firm hold on his neck, and lowered my voice to sound like a man.

"If you want to live, don't make a sound." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and I stood on my tip toes, pulling him up with me. I could hear the rest of the family in different parts of the house.

Esme and Carlisle were in his office. Rose was in the garage, tinkering with Edward's car. Alice and Jasper were relaxing in their room, and Edward was writing in a journal in his room (I could hear the pen scratching the paper). I brought Emmet to the front door and took him to the edge of the forest and said "Sike!!!!" I ran inside the house with Emmet yelling profanities as he chased me to the backyard. We ran in circles and Emmet cut across and cut me off guard, pinning me to the ground. Still laughing I threw Emmet off of me into a tree.

Emmet tried stalking towards me and I laughed wishing I could shield myself from his attack. I was laughing so hard, and couldn't breath evenly, rendering me useless. Just as Emmet began to approach me , I felt a sudden weakness within me, and whimpered. Emmet stopped momentarily but again stalked towards me. I again wished Emmet would leave me alone and go to Canada. As Emmet came within ten feet of me, he turned around and walked into the house. I looked at his retreating back confused.

Realization dawned on me and I laughed. I had just gotten a new power . My laughs became so loud that I failed to notice the six vampires staring at me strangely. Edward walked over to me and helped me up, hugging me to his stone chest.

"Why are you laughing, love?"

"I made Emmet leave !!! "

"What?"

" He left" I laughed "He's going to freaking Canada!!!"

"Why did you do that?" Rosalie asked with a somewhat angry and somewhat amused look on her face.

"He was chasing me and I got a new power!!!" I said my laughs turning into soft giggles. I sighed looking at Rose's sad face.

"Rose come with me to get him." Her face brightened and she ran towards me grabbing my hand.

"So how are we going?"

"Jumping " I murmured letting the sensation go through my body and to Rose's . Her face was astonished, as she looked around to the place where I knew Emmet would be. Once Emmet appeared from behind one of the trees, I laughed, grabbed his hand , and jumped him back to the house.

"I'm sorry Emmet?" I asked as he came towards me. Instead he gave me a hug that lifted me off the ground.

"That was so cool!!"He yelled in my ear.

"Wasn't like I needed that ear drum." I went upstairs in search of Edward. I didn't find him and asked Alice where he was.

"Don't worry he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh okay. Could you tell him to come to my house when he comes back? And tell him to wear swim trunks."She nodded and I went home. I took a quick shower, and put on my bathing suit. I put a blue cover up over it.

A knock at my door startled me . I jumped down the stairs, and opened it to find Edward in all his glory. He had a t-shirt on and swim trunks. He came inside the house after I allowed him inside. I let him sit on the sofa, and he smiled up at me adoringly. After I finished getting all the stuff I needed, I walked down the steps and grabbed Edward's hand.

" Where are we going , Bella?" He asked, without a trace of hesitancy, but full of trust and curiosity.

Without answering I jumped us to a special place I always go to.

"Where are we? Bella please you're not answering me." I could tell that not being able to read my mind was annoying, so I took down my mental shield, and thought, _Isle Esmeralda. _He gasped and grabbed me in a tight hug that I welcomed gladly.

"So how do you like Isle Esmeralda?"

" It's beautiful. Where is it?"

" Just east of Mexico. Ari doesn't know we own _this _island. Come on. I have something to show you."

"Okay" He whispered following me.

I led him to the edge of the forest and told him to follow me running. Once we arrived his mouth stood open in shock and he gaped.

I had brought him to a waterfall. It was surrounded by rich soil, and lots of green .

"This is magnificent, but it pales in comparison to you." He said turning to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he peppered my face with kisses. I giggled and he looked into my eyes.

I leaned up on my toes, and gently brushed my lips against his. Soon our breaths were ragged, and we parted so that I could breathe. We sat down on a towel I had laid out and he looked up at me confused.

"So what's so special that you needed to show me?"

"Take off your shirt and follow me. " He obliged and I slipped off my cover up , and grabbed his hand. He looked down the waterfall and gasped.

When you looked down, the waterfall seemed endless. It was about three hundred feet above ground and led to a lake that was about fifty feet deep. He looked to me and smiled wrapping his arms around me from behind. He lifted me off my feet, and jumped with me. I turned in his arms quickly and gave him a kiss, just as we hit the cool water. It was 78 degrees, and it was May. As we hit the water. The early sunlight reflected off Edward's marble skin. Diamonds seemed to shine and sparkle on his pale white skin.

Once we resurfaced, Edward held me close.

" That was amazing. " He murmured in my ear.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special now come on!"

"Isn't this it?" He asked skeptically.

"No, just trust me." I heard him whisper almost inaudibly, 'I do'.

I led him to the bottom of the lake and he eagerly followed behind me. Once we reached a small trench I dived deeper and into the hole. I could still feel Edward right behind me, so I sped up just to get to the destination much quicker. I could have jumped, but I didn't like jumping so often. It took away the surprise of things.

When we surfaced, Edward helped me get up, and lifted himself on the dry land.

" Come on. It's just beyond those trees. " I led him through the trees, and he gasped.

I had led him to a tiled clearing.

"I want you to meet some of my friends" He nodded.

"Darnea? Alphentra? Dolin?" I asked into the crisp warm air.

Three gigantic people appeared in front of Edward and I. The first Darnea, had long silky black hair and purple eyes. Her skin was a fair cream color. Alphentra, had short sandy brown hair and pink eyes. Dolin, the only male in the group, had short sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. They each had large sparkling smiles as they saw me. When they saw Edward they looked confused.

"Hello Bella. How are you sweetheart?" Darnea asked.

"I'm fine. I wanted you guys to meet Edward." I said proudly.

"Edward, this is Darnea, Alphentra, and Dolin. They are three of 27 other giants in the world. "

"H-hello" He stuttered. I giggled and he looked at me strangely.

"Don't be so nervous Edward!" I laughed. He sighed and stood close by me.

"Bella, we have to get going. We're sorry. " Alphentra said. I nodded and Edward visibly relaxed. I hugged Edward around the waist. I walked to the middle of the large clearing. I laid down on the dry warm grass and relaxed. Moments later , Edward's cool arms wrapped around me

For hours we just relaxed and occasionally talked. As we sat in a comfortable silence, I faintly heard my cell pone ring. I stood up and helped Edward up, then I jumped us towards our clothes. I found my phone in my extra pair of shorts, and I flipped it open after seeing that it was Donovan.

"Bella! You have to help me! They're-" The line cut off and I had a horror stricken face.

"Donovan!"

* * *

A/N Sorry it has taken so long. I had a rough couple of weeks, and I needed to get my priorities straight.

Now, the important news. In June, (which I hope most of you know, is summer vacation …) i'm leaving to the Dominican Republic. I wouldn't tell you this if I knew I wouldn't have internet over there. I'll be staying in the country side of Puerto Plata, so I will NOT have any internet. For 3 whole months!!! I will be writing as much as I can. I'll probably post something at some point when I go to the city. So... before I leave there i'll be updating a lot.

This story will finish in about nine or ten chapters, depending on how many review I receive.

Special Thanks to**_ Future Black_** for reviewing like ten times, which by the way encouraged me to write, and post this chapter!!!

**Any** _suggestions , kudos, ideas, or critiscim is appreciated in taken into consideration..._

{Review}

{Massiel}


	9. Strength

**Disclaimer: All I own is a fat tuxedo cat named chicken.**

**Chapter 9**

"Bella! Bella! Honey I need you to listen to me!" I distantly heard someone say to me as my mind calculated and analyzed this situation.

Too many questions rang through my mind.

_Who took him? Why did they take him? How did they get past his shield? Was he hurt? What should I do?_

I began to pull at my long mahogany hair when I felt cool, calloused fingers untangle my fingers from my hair. My frantic brown eyes met worried gold irises, and suddenly there were hot tears streaming down my face. Edward gathered me up and calmingly rubbed my back until my sobs subsided.

"I can't do this now! I have to stay strong!" I chastised myself quietly. I pulled myself from Edward's arms. I looked into his confused eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about that. I know you're worried but I feel like we should be home right now, and I'll explain when we get there and I can explain to everyone."

"Bell, are you sure you're alright?" I gave a small smile at the nickname he gave me.

"I won't lie to you and say I am, but I also don't want you go crazy with worry. I can handle this." I wasn't so sure I could handle it. I didn't even know what I was up against, but I knew I'd be fine.

"Now let's leave, I'm starting to get a bad feeling-"I was cut off by the sound of screaming. We whipped our heads towards the sound and were both shocked at what we were seeing.

"Dolin!" We both yelled. Dolin was currently fighting with a giant who looked similar to him.

"Go! Both of you go! I've got this." With that we were running towards our belongings and jumping back to Forks.

"I know this isn't the best time, but please tell me what's going on?" I looked to Edward who had the most adorable expression on his face.

"Alright." I began running at an easy pace, mostly because Edward was getting dizzy from jumping. "Remember how I said there were only 27 giants left?" He nodded quickly. "Well that's for a reason. Originally there were only 30 of each species excluding humans. Due to some…rifts in loyalty up there" I said pointing towards the heavens. Edward had an expression that said 'get to the point'

"Many angels and creatures decided to side with devil. So if you want to say it this way, many turned bad. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, witches, humans, angels. Many of them were poisoned by he who is damned. That giant was one of those who have had their paths obstructed. Fifteen of the thirty original have turned bad and three of the good have been murdered-"

"So what does this have to do with us?" Edward interrupted. I stopped and looked at him almost offended.  
"Well, first, it's my job. I have to stop war, keep peace, rid the world of those who are bad.. Secondly, just because you think all vampires are monsters doesn't mean they all are. Your kind also has evil subsiding within it. I'm sure you are familiar with them."

"The Volturi" Edward breathed in realization.

"Yes, and seeing how arrogant they are with the power they hold over vampires, and assuming they are foolish enough to believe they are higher than everyone, I believe they had something to do with this. So I need to try and gather more information, therefore I need to get Ari from the reservation. So, I am making sure you get home so I can get started." Arriving at the Cullen mansion, I turned around and looked up into Edward's golden orbs. He stared down at me making my heart stutter, and my cheeks flush. I laid my head on his marble chest.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"What do you have to apologize for?" He held me at arm's length to look at my face.

"For bringing you and your family into this crazy mess."

The corners of his lips turned upwards. "I think I can speak for my entire family when I say that every single moment you've been in our lives have been amazing, exciting and entirely worth it."

From inside the house I heard voices shouting rather loudly. My eyebrows lifted, as the entire family came out to agree with Edward.

"There's nothing to apologize for dear." Esme said pulling me into her motherly embrace.

"As much as I'd like to stay here forever, I have some research to do." I began to walk away and suddenly got a vision.

_**The leaders of the Volturi: Aro, Caius, and Marcus, followed by a small army of vampires about , in a clearing, with the Cullen Family standing opposite them alone. Fear was a prominent feature in their eyes. The Volturi glided forward and everything went black.**_

"Oh my goodness. Could this day get any worse?" I demanded one arm raised to the sky, and the other rubbing my eyes. Alice and Edward just looked at me almost as if asking instruction. With a sigh I came up with an idea. "Carlisle?" He looked to me with wide eyes after getting a one word answer from his first son: 'the Volturi'.

"Do you happen to have any past allies, whom you can get in contact with? You're going to need the help. They'll be here during the first snow of winter. " I said in a solemn voice.

"Yes of course, but what is going on?" Carlisle asked. Looking at the time on my cell phone, I told him Edward would have to explain as much as he could.

Thinking of the small red house with the wooden door, I arrived at Jacob Black's house, to see all the lights at the house on, With the sun just rising I wondered what could be going on. I knocked on the door and seconds later an unfamiliar Quileute man looked down at me with a scowl that seemed to be etched on his face.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"First of all" I spat back," the proper greeting to a lady would have been 'hello, what can I help you with', second I'm looking for Arielle." My blood was boiling and as if he had no sense of self preservation, he attempted to speak back. I drew my hand back, and as I swung my arm, I felt a large hand hold me back.

I turned around to confront the person who held me back. Jacob stood there surprised at the expression on my face. I took a calming breath and, through clenched teeth, asked where my sister was.

"She's in the bathroom. What's going on?"

"I was about to slap miss attitude over here but you stopped me, by the way-" I drew my hand back quickly and took a swing at the oaf standing in the doorway. I heard a satisfactory 'thump' and smiled. His cheek had a small handprint where my hand had made contact and he stood there dumbfounded.

"First door to the left!" Jacob called as I sauntered through the house . I could hear him telling his friend (Paul) off. I knocked on the door Jacob had directed me to and smiled sadly when I heard my baby sister's voice.

"I'll be right out Jake!"

"It's not Jake" I said softly. All movement stopped inside the bathroom before a happy face greeted me and fell slightly when she met my tired eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Donovan. He's been taken." Her face went blank for a moment and she was mumbling lowly. I gripped her shoulders lightly and led her to the leather couch that was now empty. I crouched down and she flinched when Jacob stomped loudly through the doorway

"What happened?" Jacob boomed.

"Shhh!" I took her hands into mine, and spoke softly to her "The war, it's starting, and we don't have time for this honey, I know it's hard, but the more time we waste, the less time Don might have. I finally figured out what's going on but if you don't snap out of this there'll be no hope. We need to do this, for the world, for Donovan, for the pack, for the Cullens." She still looked through me instead of at me. "FOR MOM AND DAD!" I yelled exasperated and out of patience.

Her eyes seemed to catch fire as she stood up. She went from looking like a scared child to the powerful being that she really was.

"We have no choice do we?" The rhetorical question made me smile sadly. Still I answered her "no."

She said a hasty but reassuring goodbye to Jacob, but yet again I was led into a vision of the future. This was getting old.

_**The Quileute wolves were being deliberately chased out of their land which was now being left unprotected and open to the incoming [true] werewolves; I couldn't help but look up and notice the phase of the moon. It was the first night of the full moon. **_

I gasped as Ari looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know their plan, they're going to attack the next full moon, and they're going after all our loved ones, and now they're going after the pack!" Ari looked at me alarmed.

"Shall we go get ready?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because all you're wearing is a bathing suit and flip flops."

"Oh. You think I can just go there like this and use my body to make them stop being evil?" Ari shook her head feeling slightly better.

We jumped into our house and began redressing; I wore a pale pink gown with black heels and my antique locket, Ari wore a black gown with pale pink heels and her own silver locket. We were prepared to seduce, connive and manipulate to get the answers we needed.

* * *

_**A.N**_

So before anybody kills me or anything for not updating in so long*Puts on suit of armor*Okay so I'm not going to make any excuses, but I will say 'sorry'! So if I get enough reviews I'll write more sooner.

Don't you want to know what's going on? If I get reviews you'll find out sooner!

l

l

V


	10. Getting Rid of the Trash

_Disclaimer: I think by now we know I don't own anything but my original characters and plotline._

_A/N I want to thank my wonderful reviewers!_

_cbmorefie ,__ ,__xXxPiNKxXx & __PercyJacksonFan1997 just to name a few!_

**Chapter 10**

**Getting Rid of the Trash  
**

* * *

Edward's eyes shone with love, but it was easy to sense the fear and concern he held in his heart.

"I'll be back. Do you hear me?" I asked when his eyes became somber once more. He nodded and sighed deeply.

"I worry. It's not every day I find a person as wonderful and amazing as you. To lose you… it would kill me."

"Look at me Edward. I have no fear. I will be back in your arms. You have my word. The only thing you and our family have to do is make sure your side of the plan goes well the rest is up to us. And make sure to give us that signal or else we're doomed. And I sincerely doubt that we'll take the whole week. We'll be here in time. I promise." I put my hand over my heart.

I ran my finger along his jaw, savoring the feel of his soft flesh. I kissed his lips once more and stood from his bed. I made my way downstairs with him in tow, and was met with six pairs of concerned eyes. I smiled and gave each of them a hug, and with a few reassuring words, and a kiss to Edward, I jumped back to my home where Ari and I agreed to meet.

"So where are we going anyways?" Her face was calm but I saw an undeniable sadness on her face, which was most likely due to the fact that she had to part with Jacob, the pack and the Cullens. I'm sure the same expression was on my face.

"We have to find help, then Volterra" She nodded slightly with a grimace on her face, and I reached out to grab her hand.

"Hey, we can do this. You know that right?"

"Yea it's just-"Her eyes widened. And a blush whose color rivaled a tomato appeared on her face. "You're going to be very mad at me.

"And why is that?"

" I may have forgotten to tell Jacob the entire plan because we started making out?" She backed away slightly seeing the scowl that I gave her.

To sum it up, the plan was to unite forces (The Cullens and the Quileute wolf pack) so that we can destroy incoming threats. The Cullens' job was to distract any incoming vampires towards the trap we had set for them. The same went for the Wolves, as we had set the same location for the traps. All the wolves had to do is egg on the intruders, who would in turn follow them,Then they had to lead them to the trap and get out in time.

"Must I always be the responsible one?" I sighed "What did you forget?" I grabbed my cell phone that was strapped on my mid-thigh and dialed Jacob Blacks number.

" I only told them what was happening and didn't get to tell him what the plan was." She said quietly. I began walking away from Forks, for possibly the last time. My heart felt heavy with the knowledge that I was leaving my other half here to fend for himself.

"_Yello?" _a chipper voice exclaimed. I jumped; being lost in one's own thoughts can have its disadvantages.

"Hello Jake. It's Bella. Since you and my sister couldn't keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes to discuss important plans, I guess it will be me telling you what you and your pack will be doing"

"_Woah, woah. woah! Slow down, I don't take orders from anybody 'cept Sam."_ His voice was supposed to be scary, but the growl I gave him in return shut him up. I was getting really annoyed by these small mistakes. _"okay okay what is it. ?"_

" Good, now listen carefully. Sometime in the next week you WILL be attacked Werewolves, but not your type of werewolves. They will try and chase you out of your lands. They will not leave your trail until they are sure they've really got you out. All you and your pack have to do is lead them to the location we've set on the border. It will be very dangerous. Make sure you all stick together and lead them there. You will have to coordinate with the Cullens in order to secure the time you get there as the trap will only go off once and they also have vampires that will be chasing them. Ill text you Carlisle's number. I want you to have at least two of your wolves, preferably the youngest two, stay on the reservation just in case some of the werewolves decide to wreak havoc early. Lastly, I must stress the importance of this last piece of information. GET OUT BEFORE THE TRAP GOES OFF. It will not know the difference between you or an enemy. After that there will be much, much more happening so once Ari and I are signaled, we'll be there. Until then, you'll be getting some friendly company many old friends of ours will be arriving shortly. You got that?. "

"_Uh yea. But why aren't you going to be here?"_

"I have some… errands to run, but we're going to try our hardest to get there in maybe two days."

After I had explained the same things to the Cullens earlier this morning they had begun to fire off dozens of questions at a time and a small smile played on my lips at the memory.

I ended the phone call and sighed with tense resignation. The air that was whipping through my hair offered little to no comfort. Instead it chilled me to the bone, and brought a sick feeling to the pit of my stomach. I grabbed my sister's hand and together we jumped to all over the world in search of allies. We found allies in giants, witches, vampires, goblins, shape shifters, and fallen angels who weren't actually evil, but had stayed on earth to long and got stuck.

"You feel that Ari?" She nodded mutely. We were flying over the Mediterranean after finding the fallen angels. We were just passing over the coast of Italy when my skin began to feel as if I had bugs crawling all over, and my heart began to beat frantically.

"Ari! Stop we have to go down there." She looked at my face and nodded. We landed on the sandy beach, but as our dresses pooled at our feet I smelled the distinct iron scent that came with blood. I followed the trail of blood into our home on the beach, and I looked around seeing as the trail ended. I was looking around and saw our home in disarray. I detected the sweet smell of vampire immediately and tensed when I noticed the bloody handprints on the door frame. Ari's face was contorted with a pained expression and her mouth was an 'o'.

"I hope he's okay." She whispered.

Attached next to the handprints was a small piece of paper. There was an elegant script on the paper

_**My dear Isabella and Arielle Swan, **_

_**Your human friend lives no more. Your effort is futile.**_

_**We have fooled you sweet girls. You have left your loved ones alone and unprotected. It will take you days to return home and by the time you get there everyone you love will be dead. You have flown all this way for no reason. Your only option is to resign yourself to an empty life of misery. **_

_**With love, Aro**_

These words made me want to laugh and cry. Perhaps he didn't know of our jumping , or maybe he was just ignorant of the fact that we are angels and had the ability to be anywhere we wanted within seconds. Obviously he had not expected us to fight or even find our way around him. The pain I felt at the first sentence was pushed back and I focused on getting Donovan back. I forced myself to believe Aro had been lying.

I wiped my eyes and took hold of Arielle's hand. "Time to kill some evil vamps."

We jumped to Volterra, and looked at the beautiful castle from outside and smiled sadly. What a waste! Such a beautiful castle. I listened for a moment and noticed the streets were empty. The sun was barely just rising and I didn't sense a human soul anywhere near the castle. We put on deep red cloaks, and changed our appearances to chalky skin with blood red eyes. We easily bypassed numerous vampires who were oblivious to our intrusion. Many just nodded our way and continued walking.

" No! They aren't going to fight back. I made sure of it. Those silly women have lost hope. I made sure of it." The conversation was obviously not for our ears, so we hid behind pillars and made sure to not be seen.

"_if I meet any resistance I will end you. But first I will end Isabella and Arielle Swan. "_Ari and I looked at each other alarmed. _"Our plans to control this meager species must pull through, or else you'll have to answer to me. I will contact you in a week's time to see that my instructions have been followed. Goodbye Aro Volturi."_ The sinister voice speaking to Aro chilled me to the bone and brought a sick feeling to my stomach.

Sending Ari a quick telepathic message saying 'shield yourself'. We both stepped out of our hiding spots and saw Aro with his head against the wall, facing away from us. I sent out the largest wave of lethargy I could muster and sent it throughout the entire castle and made sure it kept flowing. I waited a few moments before I was sure everyone in there was immobilized, and looked into the room that Aro had just exited.

The throne room was very much full; at least fifteen vampires were settled nicely in their corners. I lifted Aro up by the collar and grunted in disgust when my hand brushed his chin as I deposited him in his chair.

"Ari go look around and keep an eye out for any more vampires. If they're immobilized bring them here and lock all exits. Okay?" She nodded and swiftly made her way through the doors. I gathered as many Vampires at one time and began making a large pile of bodies. Although it sickened me to have to do so, I began ripping off arms, legs and heads to insure they were going to burn and not wake up suddenly and attack. As I lit the fire I walked towards the thrones and looked at the three 'leaders' with disappointment and sadness. I used the power of the elements to wrap their bodies in pounds of steel vines. I knew that if they really tried they could easily break them but at least it would slow them down enough so I could defend myself. They wrapped around like vines and I took a moment to admire my work.

I heard the creak of a door opening behind me and I looked back to see Ari walking in with several vampires all floating slightly off the ground behind her. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she was holding her hand as she dropped her load into the fire.

"My nail broke." I giggled at the pout on her face.

"We'll fix that later but we have an interrogation to get through." I rolled my eyes and asked her what her count of vampires was and she told me she had found twenty five. All together the body count was forty not including the three still alive.

When I was sure there was nothing but ash left, I put out the fire and turned back to the three disgusting people in front of me. I let some of the lethargy slip from their bodies but kept steady waves flowing throughout the castle in case someone came in. I re-placed my hood on my head and made sure to cover my face, and Arielle did the same.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Caius's groggy yet angry voice met my ears as his eyes opened and landed on my small figure. Aro's face was priceless as he tried to sputter out curses as he eyed the pile of ash lying directly behind me. Marcus simply sighed, and rolled his eyes, although I could see a small hint of happiness and relief. I cocked my head to the side when I noticed this.

I hadn't noticed Caius had begun to try and get out of the steel trap in which I had encased him, so I tightened them and he stopped struggling as much.

"Wh-who are you?" Aro attempted to sound commanding and powerful, but instead came out as weak and full of fear. I laughed at the coward sitting in front of me.

"The oh so powerful Volturi finally falls. You thought you would get away with all your wrong doing. How sad." His face suddenly became mad but I held my hand up; his voice cut off and his eyes became large along with Caius'. Marcus, again, looked bored, but I still detected a faint hint of happiness in his eyes.

"I am speaking. I will let you speak when I am ready to let you speak. Now where was I? Oh yes! I know of every single bad thing you've done just by looking at you. Threatening my loved ones, causing pain, misery, anguish all around; is there even a semblance of kindness, love or compassion left within you? Now, you WILL answer my question or you will have a hellish amount of pain inflicted on you. Either way I am going to make sure I personally escort you to the gates of hell."

"I'll never allow a meager female boss me as if I'm a child. I am thousands of years old and-"

"My sister and I are much older than all of you, so it'd be best if you'd show some respect." I dropped the robe from my body and looked him in the eye. The rage I felt bubbling beneath the surface began to spill forth and Ari placed a soothing hand to my shoulder and I took a deep breath and t her speak. I began to pace while she spoke, talking to them calmly as if they were old friends, instilling in them a sense of trust with the power of empathy.

"So, Aro, you may or, may not recognize us. That is my sister Bella, and my name is Arielle." Aro's eyes widened. "My first question is quite simple really." She had on arm casually slung across her middle and she had her other hand on her chin as if she were thinking hard about how to say something "Would you care to tell us where our friend Donovan is?"

"He's dead, just like the letter said." Aro spat this out arrogantly but I sensed the lie.

"He's lying" I told Ari quietly. She nodded to me and I began using what used to be Jane's power to cause him pain. Without his shield Renata he was not immune to this pain and began screaming and writhing in pain.

"Now, be honest" Ari said sweetly although she had an angry expression on her face. " .He?"

"The dungeon, through that door" Caius motioned with his head fear in his eyes.

"And just how do we know it isn't a trap?" Ari asked.

"It is not a trap." I was shocked that he even spoke so I whipped my face to where Marcus was siting. I sensed nothing but honesty coming from him. I nodded to him gratefully even though he was still on the bad guys' side at this point.

"Don't ask anything else. If they try anything knock them out again." Ari nodded to me, but kept her eyes on them. I made my way towards the door, and opened it slowly. It creaked and groaned as if it hadn't been opened in centuries. I made my way down the narrow stairwell, my amazing eyesight helping me very much. I felt for a light switch at the bottom and was pleased when I found it. The soft light illuminated the corridor that smelled of sulfur and decay. I looked in the dungeons and noticed there were many people and creatures down here. My eyes pricked with tears of sadness for these people who most likely had done nothing wrong. In the first cell was a small female vampire, sitting in the corner, I removed the feeling of lethargy from her and made sure to help her thirst by removing the feeling from her.

Her eyes opened slowly and there amber eyes that met my own brown ones were wary as she scooted back. She began sobbing uncontrollably as I opened the cell with the keys I found near the door. "Please don't hurt me, I've already told them everything I know!"

"It's okay, shh" I held my hands up as a symbol of peace and I froze were I was.

"I-I don't believe y-you."

I sighed and unfurled my lovely, pearly white wings. Her eyes widened and she stood quickly flinging herself at me I stumbled back in surprise and giggled when I heard her murmuring her thanks over and over again.

"It's okay. What's your name sweetheart?" She pulled out of my arms and mumbled that her name was Nathalie. She was very small, looking about thirteen years old with a round face and wide eyes. She had a thick Italian accent but her English was very good as far as I could tell. She followed me towards the next cell and told me they had captured her because they found her in the forest near the city, and when they noticed she drank animal blood they took her in. I assumed they took her because they thought she was associated with the Cullens and therefore me. Thinking of them suddenly brought an onslaught of emotion. I missed them terribly although it had barely been two days.

I took a calming breath and looked to the next cell and almost burst into tears seeing a small baby goblin. I opened the gate and woke him. I stood a few feet away remembering he has probably been tortured.

When he woke his distorted face looked confused. "Are you an angel?" He asked lowly with a gravelly voice. I laughed softly and nodded. His eyes were distant and sparkled with joy

"Sweety, my name is Bella, I'm here to help you and set you free. Can you tell me how old you are? And what's your name?"

"My name? um it's… umm… oh its steve." At this I laughed loudly. " and I'm.. I think im six but you lose count of how long you've been here." His voice suddenly became shaky and I sent him soothing feelings.

"It's okay honey, I want you and Nathalie to wait by the staircase while I get everyone else out. Okay?" I looked to both of them and they walked towards the stair case.

In the other seven cells were two werewolves, two vampires, a witch, a sorcerer and an adult goblin female which I found out was the young one's mother. Each reacted quite similarly and I was extremely happy when I saw the mother-Adeen- and son reunite. The two vampires were very powerful and had very strong mental abilities and they were also mates whose names were Andrew and Vanessa. The two werewolves' names were Michael and Fredrick, the witch's name was Sarias, and the sorcerer was John.

When they were all waiting by the stairs I approached the last cell and my heart was ripped out of my chest. I fell to my knees in front of Donovan when I saw his battered and barely breathing body.

"Oh sweety I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry I let you get hurt. Oh goodness what did they do to you! " Tears fell in torrents down my cheeks. When I let the lethargy fall from his body and his blue eyes finally met mine. I ran my hand through his brown hair soothingly. He had a few broken ribs and bruises practically covering him like a second skin.

"It's okay Bella, I'll be fine." his voice was coarse and tired. I lifted him and carried him towards everyone else.

"When you get upstairs, don't be alarmed at anything you see okay guys?" They all agreed to what I told them and we made our way up with me in the lead. When I got upstairs Ari was filing down her nails as she sat with her legs crossed in front of a sleeping Aro and Caius and an alert Marcus.

Ari looked up and her expression was stuck on pure sadness. She woke up both Aro and Caius with her face contorted in anger, then used Jane's power on them.  
"Are you two freaking idiots! What did you do to him?" She screamed.

They were groaning in pain and I made her stop. "We won't get answers this way. It's okay they will pay for all they've done." Now that we've gotten what we came for, you are going to tell us what happens after my family is supposed to be attacked."

I turned to all the people behind me and motioned for Ari to jump them to Forks. I gave her specific instructions to have Carlisle attend to him at the Cullen mansion. She nodded softly and quickly explained to them what was going to happen and she was off.

"Tell me." I commanded. Aro made a smart decision for once and began speaking.

"After your family was dead, we were supposed to kill of any remaining creatures who still resided on the side of good and from there we don't know. We were just following orders." He was telling the truth, but I could tell there was more. With a slight tightening of the steel he continued. I felt Ari appear besides me. "everything is okay." She stated. I nodded to Aro to continue.

" Some of our allies are supposed to take prisoners on your side to lure you in and then he said he would take it from there."

"Who is 'he'?"

"I do not know, I honestly do not." I narrowed my eyes but felt he was telling the truth.

"Alright, I know enough… Marcus?" He slowly met my eyes. Hope and fear shined in his eyes all at once. I let the steel fall away from him. His eyes widened and surprise overtook his features. "By now I have realized and seen it in your soul that the only reason you are here is because Aro was forcing you with the help of Chelsea's power to tamper with your loyalties. I know that in the time that Chelsea has been dead your own sense of loyalty is coming back and I am giving you the option of leaving and being free or dying here." I spoke softly to him and although I knew what he was going to choose before my words processed in his mind, I wanted him to tell me his choice out loud.

"I want to die. I am miserable I miss my dear Didyme far more than I want to live. There is no reason for me to live. Please kill me. Freedom for me means nothing if I cannot be with her. " I nodded to him with a soft smile he stood from his chair and waited.

"I'll fulfill your wish in a moment. But I thought you might like to hear what actually happened to your mate." He nodded frantically. "When you and your mate began to stray from Aro's control, He felt that the only way to keep one of his valuable assets around was to destroy the one thing that made it happy. Your dear brother Aro murdered his own sister and your mate for his own selfish reasons. " Suddenly Marcus' hands were at Aro's throat.

"No b-brother she is not being honest." Aro couldn't get the words out properly due to the fact the Marcus was just short of ripping off his head.

"I cannot lie." I said to them when Marcus looked back at me.

Marcus turned to me "make sure he suffers" I nodded to him and he stood in front of me. I used Alec's power to numb him, and made his death as quick as possible. I made sure the pieces of his body disintegrated and when the pieces finished burning I put them out quickly. I used the wind to blow the ashes towards the rest of the pile.

"Time to get rid of the trash" Ari said looking at the two remaining Volturi leaders. Needless to say their deaths were neither quick nor painless.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Outfit links are obviously on my profile.

If I get my reviews to 45 I'll post the next chapter! It's already written! There are 5 chapters AT MOST left.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

l

l

l

V


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer : I don't own anything blah, blah, blah. Enjoy my plot!

* * *

Chapter 11

The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

After jumping back to our homes to change out of our dresses, I slipped on some comfortable sneakers, shorts with suspenders and a white t-shirt.

"Come on Ari let's go!" Never one to choose comfort over fashion, Ari appeared wearing a pretty black blouse, skinny jeans and heels.

"You sure you want to wear that?" She nodded and I shook my head at her.

We jumped ourselves to the middle of the Cullen's kitchen and noticed that nobody was inside the house but then I heard booming laughter coming from the back yard. I peeked out from the kitchen and saw that a large group of Vampires, outside and all the 'help we had sent. Everyone was standing in a semi-circle facing away from the house while they practiced fighting. In the middle, play-fighting were Edward and Jacob. Edward had the advantage of reading his mind but Jacob was very good at changing his mind last minute and surprising Edward who was just as quick.

I motioned to Ari for us to shield our scents and heart beats just in case, and crept up behind the large group. When Edward gained the upper hand and pinned Jacob down, I cheered extra loud and everyone snapped their eyes towards the new voice. Everyone went into defensive crouches at first, but when they saw who it was, Wide smiles broke out.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground and being smothered in cool kisses. I laughed loudly and Edward stood and lifted me off the ground .

Bella's and Ari's were shouted left and right and I couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that I was finally back with my family.

"I missed you, love. I was so worried, and we didn't hear from you for almost three days." I kissed him once more and hugged him when I felt a short person trying to wedge between us. A blur of spiky black hair and pale white engulfed me in a hug once Edward was pushed out of the way. One at a time people came over to hug us and tell us they missed us.

Everyone took a seat outside and we recounted to them our actions of the past three days. Their faces ranged from pride to awe, to wonder to sadness to love and even to happiness.

For about three hours we strategized and figured that it'd be a good time to replenish ourselves, many went inside where Esme – happy to have more people to take care of- cooked a meal to feed the small army we had gathered. Now all we had to do was wait. The giants stayed outside even though they would have rather been inside with everyone else. They sat close together in the yard, by the river or by trees. Edward and I slipped upstairs to his room and relaxed in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while he would place a kiss somewhere on my face and I felt more loved in that moment than in my entire life, which made me realize I had never actually told Edward I loved him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweet girl?"

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, searching, I found pure undiluted love shining through. "I love you." His smile grew to impossible proportions and he said it back and began his attack on my lips.

When we settled into a comfortable silence, I thought of how wonderful it was that all these different creatures were in peace near each other. No interspecies war. No prejudice and no obvious fear of each other, whereas months ago they were oblivious to their existence.

And then I realized I forgot one species.

"Oh! ARI!" Edward stared at me in Alarm, not knowing what to do he yelled for her too. I laughed at his expression and grabbed his hand. I pulled him down the stairs, and towards the back doors. I spotted Arielle and Jacob sitting together by the river. When they saw us coming to them they looked up at us with questioning eyes.

"We forgot some people Ari" She was confused. "You know the small ones. The ones that fly?" Her eyes flashed with realization and she stood quickly. She groaned in annoyance. "Let's go"

"I wanna go too" Jacob cried latching his hand onto Ari's. Edward and I chuckled.

"If he gets to go I'm going too." I laughed loudly at his petulant tone and the pout on his lips. I pecked his pout quickly and said "fine". After telling everybody that we were going to run a last minute errand we jumped to the entrance of the sacred fairy land. There were two trees about five feet apart, and made a sort of canopy where the branches intertwined overhead and created a nice shade.

We explained to them to stay quiet and calm, because the fairies could sense hostility, or fear and would take it badly. We walked through the entrance and everything shimmered, colors becoming brighter and clearer. Sunlight was streaming and Edward's skin began to glitter. When I noticed his horrified face, I followed his eyes and my lunch was suddenly making a return. I could hear Ari crying into Jacob's chest. "Oh my goodness."

Everything in sight was destroyed. Every tree, every home inside those trees: destroyed. Several fairies lay on the floor either dead, or injured. The tallest were roughly a foot in height and the babies could be inches in size. I noticed there were very few women out here. Most of these out here were men. The soldiers. Every flower and fruit was crushed or broken. Every colorful ribbon of color looked distorted and dirty. The large clearing that was home to the fairies was ruined.

"If there are any of you guys left please come out. We'll defend you. We're the good guys we promise!" I yelled from my spot on the ground I was on my knees with Edward behind me. He was stroking my back soothingly and holding my waist so I wouldn't fall forward.

"Even if they are here I don't think they'll come out. Why should they trust us?" Ari said shakily. "Whoever did this is going to pay."

A noise to my left caught my attention. It was a banging noise. It sounded like someone was banging on a door.

"Hellp! Bella Help!" A muffled high pitched voice called. As I looked closely there was some tall shrubbery with what appeared to be a door. I made my way to it and brushed aside the branches of the bush and opened the door.

I cried out with joy and gathered the small woman in my arms.

"Oh Queen Lina, you're alive!" Ari whispered gathering her in her arms. I could see many fairy women and men standing inside what looked like a tornado shelter but much larger.

Queen Lina looked up at me and her eye watered and she took a deep calming breath. She couldn't lose her composure. Although when she looked over my shoulder and saw Edward and his glittering skin she began to sputter foul words and was pointing her face contorted with both fear and anger.

"V-vampire" She was shaking and started to walk back into the shelter room.

"No! no! He's one of the good guys I promise! See his eyes their gold!" I pointed to Edward who had taken a wide eyed expression and raised his hands in what was supposed to be a sign of peace. Her shaking was lessened but she still sent distrustful glances his way.

"What happened here?"

"We were preparing for our celebration of life – we have a few new additions as you can see-" I looked behind her and saw many women holding small crying bundles, which made me wonder how I hadn't heard them before. "and many vampires came through the entrance all dressed in dark disturbing colors, and started destroying our land. We were lucky to conjure up this shelter at a moment's notice. And when I heard your voice I tried opening the door but it was stuck. "

I sighed exasperatedly at this situation in which we found ourselves in. I explained what was happening to our families and made sure she knew that we were willing to bring them back to protect them.

When I suggested this she began shaking her head at me with an expression that asked 'are you a crazy woman?'.

"We cannot leave dear Bella. You know we would not last long that far from our land. We are tied to it and would die if we were to leave, as would the land. We must simply put up a spell and move on with our lives. Rebuild. Put these poor souls to rest." She said gesturing to the bodies on the ground. People began filing out of their makeshift shelter, those who were able began gathering the bodies and helping the injured. I nodded sadly.

"The moment we step out of these gates you have to put up a protection spell. okay?" I asked her. She took my hand with a calm smile and nodded. I got to my feet, and grabbed Edward's hand. I kissed his cheek to calm him knowing he felt guilty for this somehow. We said our goodbyes, and made our way through the way we came in and once outside I stood there for a moment to make sure that I saw the entrance be sealed. When I saw a slight shimmer I turned and we jumped back home. We jumped into the living room and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet hissed at our sudden presence. I laughed when they relaxed and greeted us.

Almost everyone, with the exception of the vampires, were outside. We were practicing fighting different creatures so I went inside to fetch the vampires, but was hit with a vision. True werewolves and newborn vampires were beginning their descent on the first snow fall of the winter. Right after that I saw an army of different creatures coming down to destroy everyone who was gathered here at the Cullen's home. In the second vision it was no longer snowing and the snow appeared to have stuck.

"It's almost time." I spoke loudly knowing everyone would be able to hear me. Walking out of the house, I met with the grim expressions of everyone I considered family. I walked up to Edward and gracefully stepped into his embrace. His chest to my back I stood at the back of the yard. Ari came to stand next to me and Jacob stood beside her. Everyone looked to Arielle and I with fear in their eyes. I cleared my throat as I prepared something to say. I looked out to all the people I considered family who stood before me, and I felt a pang of pure sadness engulf me. I cleared my throat unnecessarily, as everyone was already looking at me.

"I know that you are all scared. I will not lie, nor will I pretend that I am not. I am scared too. I'm very sorry that we have brought you into this mess, but it is what needs to be done and would have happened whether or not you had met us. There are creatures in this world that simply are evil. I know that each and every one of you, no matter how big or small, has the bravery, courage and strength to defeat this evil. We will win. I can assure you this. The one thing I cannot guarantee is that we will all survive. Perseverance is the key to it all. When you feel as if you cannot go any further, remember I am always with you. Just call out for me and I will try my hardest to come to your rescue. I consider you all my family no matter how long I've known you.

"Lastly, we want to thank you all. The courage and bravery you have shown up until now is more than commendable. I think that now, in this time of peace before war, in the few hours we have left we should all prepare ourselves. Feed if you have to, eat, and play. I don't want to see anybody moping or looking sad. If anything were to happen to any of you, I wouldn't want my last memory to be a sad one."

Everyone nodded solemnly and I clapped my hands together once and smiled.

"Who's up for a game?" Laughter made its way through the crowd, and everyone began to disperse to have some fun.

I looked up to Edward, then to my sister and her wolf.

"We're ready." Ari reassured me. I looked up and sent a prayer, but in the pit of my stomach, I knew that something utterly terrible was going to happen.

* * *

_**A/N**_

I know I said I was going to wait to reach 45 reviews, but I figured that this was just filler and there was no need to wait. ( and I was just so freaking excited!) Sorry if this is kind of suspenseful but it had to be done.

The next chapter is going to be the battle and if anybody wants it, or if I just decide to do it (Which isn't likely) I'll do an outtake of Bella and Ari's mission to find all their allies.

Okay so I just wanted to recommend a few stories that I think are great!

/ s / 8214784 / 10 / Heart_of_Silver

/ s / 6197917 / 1 / Alternate_Universe

/ s / 8010997 / 1 / somewhere_in_Brooklyn

Obviously at fanfiction .net and remove the spaces.

Since I obviously don't get reviews when I want them I'll just be posting whenever I feel like it.

So review if you want.


	12. After the Calm Has Passed

*Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own the characters or their characteristics. I simply insert them into my plot.

This entire chapter will be in Arielle's point of view. I'm sorry if the battle isn't the best!

And just so you don't get confused any _italics_ are Ari thinking ( or if you're reading this on a mobile device it may end up appearing **BOLD**)

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**After the Calm Has Passed**

* * *

**Arielle's Point of View**

"I said no! I will not have children at the battlefront!"

"Collin and Brady are far from being children." Jacob yelled back at me. I sighed in exasperation. We had been arguing about the youngest members of the pack for the past fifteen minutes. Jacob had told them he would try and make me change my mind but so far he hadn't succeeded. We were standing outside the Cullen's house right after Bella had given her speech.

"Honey, they are young and inexperienced. They just began phasing last week; the best way to keep them out of the direct line of attack is to let them stay on the reservation in case anybody strays. We can't risk them getting hurt. They're too young." His eyes softened and he finally relented.

"Fine, but you have to tell them." He had a smug look on his face, obviously thinking that they would give me a hard time.

"I already told them." Ha! That wiped that smug smirk off his face. Which made me start thinking of how his soft lips felt on my own; I stared at his lips for a few seconds then back up at his face. His deep brown eyes darkened considerably as I poked my tongue out to quickly moisten my dry lips. His eyes darted down my lips and I felt my face flush and I suddenly felt so hot. Jacobs burly arms snaked around my waist and his body heat added to my already warm body. He pressed his lips to my own and between kisses he would tell me 'I love you'. I pulled back and smiled at him, my hands were around his neck as I played with his hair.

"You need a haircut" He smiled and kissed me again.

"I know. But first I have a question for you."

"Oh?" He took my hands from his neck and pulled me to the back yard of the mansion, but before we reached it he turned to me and held a blindfold out. I giggled but consented for him to place it over my eyes.

"Jacob how do you expect me to walk without falling? I can't see!" The moment those words left my lips I was lifted up bridal style in my soul mate's arms. I was still laughing when he set me down on a chair.

"You can take off your blindfold." He said softly, but I could sense the nervousness in his tone. Curious, I untied the knot Jacob had made.

"What's going o-" I gasped when I looked at Jacob down on one knee with a velvet box in front of him. My right hand was covering my mouth, and suddenly I couldn't find words. I glanced up quickly and noticed the assortment of happy faces that stood in the back yard. Everybody seemed to have something in their hands and I was slightly confused. I looked back at Jacob who looked extremely nervous. 'As if I would say no' I scoffed mentally.

" I may only be 18, and I may not be the brightest tool in the shed. What I do know is that I love you. To even think of a life without you physically hurts me. I would die in a world without you, and it would be the greatest honor if you became my wife. Arielle Swan, will you marry me?" He let out a breath at the end and finally looked up at my tear soaked cheeks. I nodded fervently.

"YES, YES, YES! YES YOU BIG BAFOON!"

He laughed, slipped the ring on my left ring finger and gathered me up in a passionate kiss. Flower petals rained all around us. We pulled away when we were out of breath. I heard cheers from all around us, and I smiled. Jacob pumped his fist up in a sign of victory and everyone laughed as they came up to congratulate us.

The first person who came up to me was Bella who had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Did you know?" She barked out a laugh and nodded.

"He had to ask someone permission silly!" She gave me a tight hug and stepped back so everyone else could congratulate us.

* * *

Two hours later, we were all somber. Bella and I were putting the final touches on our trap for the first wave of attackers and the Cullen's were at their assigned positions as were the wolves. Our remaining combatants were placed strategically placed throughout the huge field that we had seen the battle taking place.

We had all said short not-really-goodbye-but-just-in-case-goodbyes. With the knowledge that some of us may not survive we had made sure to not leave anybody with bad memories.

I looked across the circle to my sister's worried eyes. I sighed and motioned for her to meet me up in our vantage point up in a large vine maple tree. I bounded towards the tree and at the last possible moment I bent my knees and flipped onto a thick branch. I was glad I had changed my out of my previous outfit. Sweat pants, a hoodie and my trusty NIKE* high tops were much better for jumping around through the trees. Bella was dressed so cute with her hair in a funny looking bun (_her hair was everywhere but in a bun_), exercise shorts, a sweatshirt and Puma sneakers.

"We're going to win alright sis?" I asked Bella. She sighed and nodded. I jumped to the tree directly across from he and sent her a reassuring message telepathically.

'_We're going to be okay'_

She nodded and took a deep calming breath. I prepared myself and felt power surge through me. My shoulders rolled back with the new sense of calm and I prepared myself to use a lot of my energy. Static tickled the tips of my fingers and I giggled.

_Figures it would be me to laugh when we're about to go to war. _

The soft padding of shoes and paws alerted me that, we would have to set this trap off soon, so Bella and I shielded our entire being so that it seemed we weren't even there. We had drawn a large circle that was barely visible hours ago. We had shown the Cullen family and the pack where it was so they knew where not to be.

Using the tree branch for support I crouched down to focus on the earth. Hearing exactly seven shoes cross the circle I kept my mind focused on the paws that came exactly after. The last wolf out of the circle gave us the signal (two short barks) we closed off the exit and began lifting the earth just as the final lycan entered. The allied lycans and vampires looked around after reaching the new cliff face. Just as they began to attempt to jump their feet were encased with metal; the vines slithered up and abruptly pulled them all to the ground. My work was done.

I stood and leaned against the tree and watched Bella set flame to them. Afterwards, Bella-generously- prayed that those who actually were innocent, or were dragged into this for no reason would not be sent straight to… you know where.

I let the land open beneath the ash and covered it and made sure that grass and wildflowers grew from the ashes. I returned the moved land back to where it was and Bella and I jumped to our position behind our allies. The giants were towards the middle. While the Cullens, the pack my sister and I were behind them. We wanted to keep the fact that we were alive a secret. Obviously none of our enemies would think Ari and I could survive facing the 'oh so mighty Volturi.'

Goblins and trolls were sitting in foxholes that could only be seen from above. The witches and the shape shifters (that turned into birds) were high in the sky scouting the area; they would fly back down the moment that they saw an enemy and hide in the trees. If they were able to find a weak point in their formation we would be alerted instantly. They would also be carrying any small creatures on the other side and dump them into a fire that was waiting to be lit the moment enemies came near.

Our last line of defenses were lurking around in the forest behind us and were to protect us should there be any threat from behind us. There were monsters that nobody had met, as these monsters-although they seemed terrifying-were, emotionally and mentally, the equivalent of a scared human two-year old, but if they needed to defend they would.

Our front line was an arrangement of different shape-shifters and many vampires. Almost eighty percent of the vampires had extra abilities, and those who did not had proven to be amazing fighters. There were mainly lions, tigers and bears –oh my! I let out a snort and made a mental note to stop watching the Wizard of Oz. Jacob nudged my side and his eyes looked a little wary.

"I'm not going crazy" I murmured to him as I stroked his soft fur. I placed a quick kiss to his head and looked forward. I sent a quick mental message to everyone there. '_I love you all'. _

Suddenly everyone stiffened at the slight charge in the air, and crouched down hearing the bird calls above us. They gave us the signal, and we all prepared for the worst, while we hoped for the best.

Thunderous shouts seemed to stop the solemn silence.

_Alliteration during battle? Really Ari?_

Our first line of defense was crouched and ready to attack. Their numbers were very small compared to ours. They had been counting on the first wave of attackers to deplete our numbers. We all smirked. I looked at Bella, who nodded her head.

"KILL THOSE MOFOS!" I yelled. Had it not been the worst time, everyone would have laughed, I'm sure of it. Everyone charged forward. The people up front did a pretty good job if I have to admit it. They had stupidly placed their best fighters up front (_they weren't that good_) and once they were done with, it seemed like a piece of cake. It was strange. Pyres were lit, and blessings were given, and everyone was cheering. No casualties on our side. I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"This isn't over! That was just the first round!" I heard my sister yell.

Everyone quickly moved into what was our plan B formation. All our strongest fighters up front, minus our backups.

I vaguely heard Bella barking orders such as 'stay close' or, occasionally giving the motivational 'we've got this. A deep black mist seemed to seep out of the trees, curling around trees and flowers as the wisps of black shadows seemed to incinerate everything on contact.

A man dressed in very simple clothes-jeans and navy t-shirt- stood in the center field. A scowl settled on his cherubic face. He looked to be no more than sixteen; Short brown hair and a sickeningly sweet smile, but in his coal black eyes I sensed nothing but darkness. Needing to feel closer to light and all things good, I let my wings unfurl from their place. From the corner of my eyes I saw Bella (_who stood right next to me by the way, I hadn't even noticed her. How creepy!_) I saw her lips twitch slightly at my thoughts but settled into a steady frown.

Anyway, back to this creepy guy. When he saw our wings, surprise flashed through them like lightening and rage overtook them.

"Ahh the Swans, how pleasant" this thing (_It would be disrespectful to the male species for me to refer to him as a man) _spat. "Had I known you'd be so prepared, I'd have brought more for you to do. Hmm, Aro will have hell to pay for this."

I laughed loudly. "He has. So have everyone else you've sent here to hurt us. And you're next. I'm guessing you started this?" Bella asked much more calmly than I would have. He offered an evil toothy smile as the wisps of black shadow suddenly began to take a bat like form. There seemed to be only one. Its skin looked leathery and it had to be at least fifteen feet wide and three feet tall. Its face looked… like… someone mushed together feces and added eyes and a mouth.

My nose scrunched up in disgust. Even describing it to myself made me nauseous.

"What the ugly warehouse have a sale?" I asked the man. His rage seemed to flare even more and he sent the huge bat like thing flying towards us. Roars erupted behind me and I noticed too late it was heading towards Bella who looked frozen in place.

"_**I can't move!" **_she whimpered mentally. My body seemed to move so slow, as if I was wading through a pool of quick sand. Everyone behind us looked frozen too. Using the light my wings provided I was able to see that this creature was using some wisps of inky black shadows to hold everyone down and keep them silent. I figured the only reason Bella and I were able to do anything was because we were angels. I pushed against the barrier of darkness that seemed to split Bella and I up and finally milliseconds later I was able to push through and jump towards my one and only sister.

Bella's eyes shone with tears and the sadness in them was unimaginable. I vaguely saw the brightest light engulf myself, my sister and our allies. The wisps of darkness were disintegrated and the man lay a pile of ashes. Tears streamed steadily down my face and I smiled at my big sister who lay in my arms. I faintly felt that my back was stinging and moist but I ignored it and felt the weight in my arms becoming too much to handle. I had tumbled with her and landed with her in my lap and me sitting with my shoulders hunched. Bella didn't have the strength to move but reached up to shake my shoulders. I smiled and felt free. My spirit rejoiced. I let out a sigh.

"We did it sis. It's over. I love you. Please stay awake. Please. Don't do this. CARLISLE! Help! Please she's my baby sister, she's my everything. NO!" . Bella was pulled away from my arms and I let a gargled cry. With the pain in my back and the pain in my heart working in tandem, I knew my time was short.

"I am exhausted..." Warm arms tightened around me and I knew I was in Jacobs lap. I opened my eyes –_which I honestly didn't know were closed_ – and smiled. He was shaking his head in short side to side movement. Bella escaped her confinement –Edward's arms-and she sunk to her knees by my head. She grabbed my limp hand and cried into my neck. My own breaths were coming out in shallow pants, and Jacob's sobs seemed to create an earthquake around me.

"Let me sleep, we'll meet again. I'll be okay." The desperate wails seemed to touch me to the bone. With my last spurt of energy left, I grabbed Jacob's hands in my own and gave my final words to him.

Quoting West Side Story, I telepathically sent him one more message.

"Make of our hands one hand, make of our hearts one heart, make of our vows one last vow, only death will part us now"

And everything went black until I could see the faintest light. I followed it.

* * *

A/N Don't kill me! if there are any mistakes, please PM me so i can fix it! I just finished this at 4:59 a.m!

Review!

Whether you hated it, love it or just want to tell me you hate me for that; just review!


End file.
